


Meeting Shadows

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Swearing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Andrew Duke (Kobra Kid) has just started as a BLI employee, but on his first day going work, he's mugged by a Killjoy. Fascinated he discovers the shadows of what he once thought was a perfect city.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Stolen

Andrew Duke opened the door to his new apartment. 16C on the 9th floor of the Millennia building, just 2 blocks from his new job. It was small, but much nicer than the apartment he shared with his sibling, Finnley. There was a tv across from a grey couch and small black coffee table. The kitchen was all white countertops and black cupboards. The hall next to the kitchen probably led to the bathroom and his bedroom. The only things the city hadn’t supplied him with was his pills, those he brought with him. 

He wandered down the hall, dragging his fingertips along the wall. The bathroom wasn’t special. White paint, silver fixtures, medicine cabinet and mirror. The bedroom was larger. There were 3 boxes full of neatly folded clothes and shoes. All the same clothes as from home, of course they were new.

“Good to know,” He huffed. “Style won’t change.” For a moment he stared around his room. This was his home for the next year or so. The sun was setting, almost time for the BLI podcast. He put his headphones on and wandered back to the kitchen. 

He sat at his small dining table, eating something that resembled pork.  
-  
Andrew woke up at 6 a.m. exactly, dressed in his work attire, and checked everything off of his list. The walk to work was 2 minutes, he left 10 minutes early so he would make it on time for sure. He walked amongst other citizens, all in similar attire. Someone shouldered past him, their hand stopping at his wrist and quickly dragging him into an alley with more precision than he’d ever seen.

He was pinned against a wall, their hand on his collar and the other with a ray gun pointed at his jaw. He swallowed hard. Their hair was medium length, partially covering their left eye, and dark, they were a decent amount more tan then himself. Their face was twisted into a snarl. They had beautiful eyes, lined with messy black makeup.

“Carbons, identification, anything else.” They snapped.

Terrified, he complied. The ray gun was lowered as he scanned over his badge. “Well, Andy, you’ve been a big help.” They kicked him between the legs.

He gasped. “You- oh god help me!” He squeaked. “I need that for work.” He hissed through clenched teeth.  
-  
Taylor Lewis glanced back at the boy crumbled on the ground behind him. Andrew Duke. He’d heard the news about some kid genius moving up into BLI’s labs under that name. This kid definitely was him. He hated mugging citizens, but it was the only way to survive, and this kid had money from his job.

He remembered searching his face, looking for any mischievous, out of place spark, in his eyes. There wasn’t anything.  
-  
Andrew couldn’t stop thinking about the mugger. He was not any ordinary thief, he definitely knew how to work efficiently. He practically crawled into work, still with 2 minutes to spare.

He sat down in his lab, his first task was to solve some programming errors in the mailing system. It was labeled urgent so Andrew got straight to work. It should’ve only taken 20 minutes, turned out to be an hour. 

The work day dragged on, nothing could go fast enough, his head felt foggy, everything was about the mugger. He called him Andy? Only Finnley called him Andy.

Walking home was faster than normal, but he suspected that the thief was still around here somewhere. He’d already been scolded for losing his badge, at least he could maybe get the mugger caught.  
-  
Andrew, who started thinking of himself as Andy more, strange. His head ached, the light was too bright everywhere, but he was convinced it was just a cold. He left for work 15 minutes early this morning. He was more vigilant on the walk to work, looking for someone out of place, someone with tan skin and dark hair and beautiful eyes. Many people fit that description, but he knew who he was looking for, he wasn’t going to forget the face and smirked before watching him fall to the ground.

Another slow day at work, but today he wasn’t going straight home. The thought hit him hard. He stopped for a second. Why didn’t he want to go home, why did work seem extra miserable, why was everything so confusing?

Andy thought about it before walking to the street he’d been mugged on. By the time he got home, he definitely hadn’t paid any attention to the nightly podcast, or eaten all of the nasty beef supplement.

Another morning passed, this time he didn’t have any work. He started considering why suddenly everything about his life seemed wrong. He hadn’t spoken to Finnley in 4 days, they used to be inseparable. He just compiled to everything BLI had told him his entire life. All of his life he had been worrying about making deadlines for a company playing god.

Andy passed up and down the same street searching for the mugger. When he spotted someone with the special thing about them. They looked down when they walk, there was definitely a lack of confidence. They walked a little faster, the step pattern was clumsy, they were nervous. 

They had to be him, but his thief was flawless when he took him. There was nothing unusual about him. They were deliberately making mistakes. Andy took a deep breath, with the exhale went all his reasoning, letting in his new found confidence and recklessness.

He grabbed his wrist and twisted to pull him into the alley, just as they had done before. “You stole from me.” The words spilled off of his tongue. The boy stared up at him, the same wild smirk on his face.

“That I did.” He laughed. It was genuine. This person saw the world in the same new light Andy saw.

“Who are you?” He snapped suddenly.

He froze. “Mr. Sandman, baby.” Flawlessly cool.

“Are, um, you a Killjoy?” He whispered. The name sounded horrible in his mouth, of course that was whatever had been holding back his opinions speaking.

“I guess you could call me that. I see someone found out how to think again.” Sandman laughed.

“But you live in the city? Wait- how do you know that? Why is everything wrong?” He asked.

“You forgot your pills.” Andy froze. “You aren’t being brainwashed by those freaks at headquarters.” Sandman grinned.

Andy didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Mr. Sandman put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, buddy?”

Andy looked at him, he was obviously upset. He was also going through withdrawal, that had to be messing with his head. “Okay, I have a plan. I know we need to keep you off of those pills, but we need to ease you off ‘em. You’ve gone, 2 days without right? What’re your symptoms.”

Andy took a deep breath. “Headache, dizzy, nausea, tired.”

“Not too bad, go home. Take half of what you’d normally take. If you keep this up you’ll stop looking sick and you probably won’t get caught. Last thing you need is going through re-education.” He patted Andy’s shoulder. “Meet me next week at the cafe on 11th in the Gallium district.”

“Okay.” He said.  
-

Taylor left the alley and started off back towards the Arsenic district. Had to get back home before the evening patrols started. It was an hour’s walk from the Helium district where Andrew lived, through the Cobalt or Lead districts. Both of those were crawling with Dracs.

Taylor always dressed in usual Batt City citizen attire, although his dark hair and usage of makeup made his appearance a little different from the rest of the population.

He had mastered the art of using a fake smile and dead eyes to find his way around the city. He always felt a spike of fear and dread when officials passed by. Living in fear did something to him. Taylor couldn’t remember much about his parents, or his life before Battery City. All he knew was that he came from the desert when he was 2.

Taylor lived in the Underground, or as BLI called it, the Arsenic district. Being placed in an orphanage in BLI was almost better than having a family. At least there wasn’t the fear Mom or Dad would just disappear. 

He walked down the familiar dark street to the abandoned subway tunnel. The first time he walked down the tunnel he was 11, just escaped from his field trip. He couldn’t wait for the neon lights of the Underground. The warmth of home wasn’t really there, but it was better than the streets. “Honey, I’m home!” He sang, striding into the room off of the tunnel.

“Sandman, I told you never to say that again.” Horseshoe popped up behind the corner. 

“But did I listen?” He laughed. “Horsey! Do you think I’ll ever listen?”

“What’d you get today?” He sighed.

“Nothing, but I found something different.”

“If it’s another mutated rat I swear-” Horseshoe snapped.

“No no no no… I found a new recruit. You know that kid, Andrew Duke, moved up in the labs, he forgot his pills.”  
-

Andy practically stumbled into the door. He took the pill, half the usual dose. Everything seemed to tone down. The city was still terrible and everything was wrong in the world, but it hurt a little less than the first time.

He needed to waste the next few days. Something was wrong with this world and he needed to fix it.

“Finnley. Oh god, Finnley” He rubbed his face.

He dialed the number to Finn’s apartment. “Pick up pick up pick up.” Andy hummed.

“Andrew.” A familiar voice sounded.

“Hi Finn. Can I come over tomorrow? I have the day off.”

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” God, he hated hearing that monotone voice. After Mr. Sandman, it was like literal Hell to hear the emotionlessness of Finnley’s voice. “Bye.”  
-  
Andy woke up earlier than usual. He made actual breakfast instead of the gross quick meals he’d eaten the past 4 days. He ate quickly and headed down the street towards the Chlorine district. He’d take a bus, it was a long walk from his apartment to Finn’s, maybe 2 hours. It’d be 20 minutes on the bus.

Andy swiped his ID card over the sensor on the bus and took a seat near the back. He watched the pristine city scape pass by and began to lose himself in thought.

Mr. Sandman was a killjoy, not reporting a killjoy was a level 3 crime. He was already committing a crime by not taking his pills. If he kept this up, he was definitely going to re-education. That scared him more than he thought at first. 

Before he knew it, the bus was at his stop. He jumped off the bus and started heading towards the trashy apartment he and Finnley shared just days ago. Andy hesitated while reaching for the doorknob. It felt like yesterday he’d been 12, walking into that ugly building, a suitcase in one hand, and Finnley’s hand in his other.

Andy remembered that horrible shock to wake up, to Mom saying Dad wasn’t coming home. He learned later that it was most likely that he’d been turned into a Draculiod, the city “guards”. Just 4 months later, Mom got replaced with a BLI issue droid. 

They lived as orphans until Finn was old enough to take custody of Andy. They got enough cash to get a cheap trashy apartment in the worst place in Batt City, but it kept them off the city.

Now, pulling the door open he sucked in a breath and stepped inside. 5D, the darkest, most miserable place he could imagine. He knocked on the door lightly. There was a shout, a crash, and then Finnley opened the door. 

“Hey Andy!” They said, it would’ve seemed normal to any other drugged citizens, but he saw something in Finnley’s voice. It hit him, Finnley was off the pills too. 

“Hi Finn.” He smiled. Finnley stopped, they studied Andy’s face. 

“You, uh, you aren’t, um. Oh my god Andy.” They sighed. 

“You aren’t? How long?” They sighed. “How long has it been? This is really dangerous. You know what happened.”

“It happened on accident. I forgot, it was a stressful day.” He growled. “Don’t freak out. I’ve got it all under control. I’m not gonna get caught.” 

“I forgot. I met someone who knows how to handle it, I’m meeting with him on Thursday. I met a real killjoy.” Andy whispered plopping down on the ratty old couch beside Finnley. 

“Really?” They laughed. “I’ve seen a few. Never talked to one though. Be careful. I know they can disguise themselves really well, but you aren’t the most skilled.”

“Excuse me, I got into the big STEM college.” He laughed. He wasn’t supposed to laugh like that, it was too genuine. 

“Acting is what’s going to keep you alive.” Finn told him.

“I’ll figure it out, I’m sure the Killjoy’ll teach me how.” Andy assured them.  
-  
Andy came to work on time and discovered his work load had been cleared and 3 books were in its place on his desk. A note was placed atop them. “Andrew Duke, class 3 engineer. Better Living requests you study chapters 4-7 in Engineering’s Basics. You’ve been placed back into University of Battery City. You’re new schedule had been emailed to you. Sincerely, BLI. Have a better day.”

Andy practically fell out of his chair. He knew BLI had plans for him, he did get placed into the higher level school by grade 3, but to put him back into the best University in the city. It was his chance to finish his education. He could get his doctorate and move up to one of the highest places in BLI’s labs. 

This was exciting, he wanted to sing. He couldn’t show his happiness, his only way to show this was to start his studying. He grabbed his text books and headed to the second building away from the main lab. A large section of the school that had been placed with labs to help the students.  
-

His new schedule was similar to when he’d been in college for the first time, but now he had to every 3 days. Andy closed his text book and started back down the street to his apartment. Another 4 hours of studying that would make him almost miss the evening podcast, another crime that he could commit. He practically lived in that lab now. Andy got up at 7 am and worked from 8 to 1, after that he spent 4 hours studying, or tinkering in the lab before returning home around 5. Before he knew it, he realized that tomorrow would be the day he met with Mr. Sandman in the Gallium district.  
-

Taylor sat up from his twin bed. All the lights were on, and Horseshoe Crab was talking to someone outside. He grinned. Today he’d meet Andy Duke, he’d kinda been spying on the boy from his street. Taylor was more excited to meet Andy as a normal citizen than he’d like to admit. 

“Oh look, it’s the dream boy.” The second person said. “Haven’t seen you in awhile.” It was the most smug jerk in all of the city. 

“Hello Benzie.” Sandman sat straight up in bed. “You haven’t grown an inch!” He laughed. The short man in from of him practically hissed.

“You can’t say anything, you’re not much taller yourself.” He snarled. “I don’t want to talk to the little witch boy anyway, Horse? Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?”

“I’d rather be talking without the ‘witch boy’ around anyway.” Horseshoe laughed.

Mr. Sandman huffed and rolled out of bed. Mr. Benzedrine was just terrible. Taylor hated him. Oliver Douglas grew up with no care, living in the highest class neighborhood in the city with his father, one of the Director’s councilmen. 

He had to focus, find a good BLI approved disguise, get to the Gallium. White pants, a white shirt, his hair combed back to look more carefully, BLI done. He even, sadly, placed his makeup back in it’s bag. Off he went, it was quite a short walk but Andy would already be there probably.  
-

Andy sat waiting in the coffee shop, the interior walls were dark grey with accents of green plants on the shelves, it had a very modern feel despite the warmth of the coffee and food. 

Every time he heard the faint jingle of the bell on the door rang his head snapped around to the disappointment of not seeing Mr. Sandman enter the door. Once again he glanced around, but there was no dark haired boy with the beautiful whiskey-colored eyes. Every time he thought that, he wanted to shrink. No one could read his thoughts, but even himself hearing them made him realize how hopeless he was fascinated with this boy. 

As he turned back to his coffee, someone said something. “Hrmm?” He hummed.

“Is this seat taken?” They said again. He looked up, it was him! 

“No, would you like to take it.” He smiled, no, he tried to smile as BLI approved as possible. 

“Yes, I’m Taylor by the way. Taylor Lewis.”  
-


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sandman shows Andy the Underground.

“Oh, uh I’m Andrew Duke.” Andy said. Finally, Sandman showed up. His name, Taylor, was going to take some getting used to, but he’d remember it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Aren’t you the new guy working in those labs?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah, just got the job a week ago. I really like it so far.” He said. “What about you?”

“I work weekends at the aquarium. Nothing really major, I work the gift shop.” He grinned, it was the most accurate, pill taker smile he’d ever seen. Almost identical to the real thing.

They chatted, just small talk between regular citizens. He almost wondered if this was even the killjoy he’d met before. Then, Taylor said something only the Killjoy would know. 

“You’re Andrew Duke, a skilled engineer, and I’m just some gift shop keeper.” He smiled. Too genuine, there was a glint in his eyes, he meant something. “Why would you want to hang out with me?”

“For one, you’re nice.” He said. “For two, you’re the first nice person to talk to me since I started living here.”

“Well, do you wanna take a trip to my place?” He asked brightly, like a cheerful little kid.

“Sure.” Andy smiled.  
-

“Are you sure this is the way?” Andy asked, Taylor guided him down the dark tunnel. He guessed it was an instinct, but he couldn’t tell for sure, but Andy grabbed his hand tightly.

“Yes, I’ve walked this way for the past 5 years, you get to know if after about 1 month.” He laughed. The pale daylight finally faded and the darkness was all that surrounded them. 

The only noise was the echoes of their footsteps on the cold concrete. He could practically feel the tension coming off of Andy in waves. He was truly terrified of these tunnels.

“For the brilliant Andy Duke, you really are jumpy.” Taylor said. “I think we’re almost home. It’s not much, but it’s home!’ He started walking a little faster, almost dragging Andy behind him. It wasn’t every day you got to show a new friend your highly illegal base.

“Oh thank god!” Andy cheered as a neon glow appeared at the end of the void they’d been walking in for the past half hour.

“The tunnels aren’t that bad.” Taylor said, offended.

“I don’t get how you live in such a dark place.” Andy said.

Taylor just shook his head. “You’ll get used to it. Today we’re gonna get you some color for when you’re down here.”

It was around 10 more minutes of walking before they actually reached the right place. It was a bright room off of the main tunnel. There were piles of jackets, jeans, shirts, socks, and boots.

“Go crazy.” Taylor laughed. “I know the guy that owns this place, everything is free. Find something that really screams Andy.”

He watched as Andy scanned through different piles of clothes, carefully sorting through each. He tossed Taylor a striped yellow tank top. “I like this one.” 

Taylor smiled. This kid was actually having fun for once, looking for something new, becoming a killjoy. The way he examined each pair of pants, like he was looking for 1 thing and only that 1 thing would do. “What are you looking for?” Taylor asked.

“I don’t know to be honest. Something black, but not BLI approved.” He smiled.

“Believe me there is nothing BLI approved here.” Taylor grinned.

“Okay, what about these?” He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans.

“Nice, if you like tight pants.” He said. Andy gestured at Taylor’s pants. “Well I make them work, you gotta try them on first.”

“Okay, just need a jacket and some boots.” Andy hummed throwing the jeans at him. 

“Your jacket is your identity, a killjoy is known for their look, more often than not, the jacket is a determining feature.” Taylor said smartly.

Andy continued sorting through the pile when suddenly he stopped and grinned. “This one’s really nice.” He said.

“That’s the one?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Andy said, holding up a red jacket with black and white lines along the stitching.

“I like it, go change. I wanna see your new outfit.” He smiled.

He gave Andy his new clothes back left, waiting for him. Finally, Andy called and he returned to see an entirely new person.

“Wow, Andy. All you need is a killjoy name and then I think I could probably take you around the Underground.” Taylor beamed.

“Really, you like it?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, you make those pants work.” Taylor laughed. Andy’s face went red.

“So I need a name, how do I come up with that?” He asked.

“Just think of something you want to call yourself. That’s what you’ll go by down here.” Taylor said.

“Why’d you choose Mr. Sandman?” Andy asked.

“Because, the only song I can really remember from before the city is Mr. Sandman.” He chuckled. Now, thinking back, it seemed like an odd reason. 

“Oh, I don’t have anything like that.” Andy said.

“That’s okay. You can do it later.” Taylor said. “For now I’m gonna call you Engineer, that’s what you are right? Call me Mr. Sandman.”

“Okay, yeah I’ll do that.” He smiled.  
-

Mr. Sandman said they would now be visiting his home, the place he shared with a friend called Horseshoe Crab, Engineer tried to think over the reading he’d been doing for his engineering class. Yes, he desperately wanted to be a killjoy, to learn what Sandman was teaching him, but his want and anxiety to pass the first test of the year was strong.

“This is our humble abode. It’s clean enough.” Mr. Sandman pointed to a doorway into a room bathed in warm light. It was quite homey for a place in the Underground.

Andy stepped inside, amazed at how it was decorated. There was a mini fridge in the corner, a stove, mattresses, blankets, and carpets. It probably got very cold down here.

“Welcome to my home, Engineer.” Sandman said. He sat down on what must be his bed. “I really don’t know what we’re doing here. I guess I just kinda wanted to show you the Underground.” He smiled. 

“Well, could you show me something I’ve been missing?” Engineer asked.

Mr. Sandman looked startled. “Uh, sure. After that, could you show me your apartment? If you don't, that's okay, it's just I wanted to-”

“Yeah, I’ll show you my place.” Andy laughed. “I’ve seen your place, you can see mine.”

Sandman smiled. “I’d like to show you music. Here, pick one.” He handed him a box full of CDs.

Engineer scanned through the box, he had no idea who any of the artists were. Finally he settled on an interesting looking one. He handed it to Mr. Sandman who placed it into a disc player.

The first song started and Engineer sat. Amazing. The music amazed him. Mr. Sandman laughed, he could imagine his expression. His mouth was open and eyes wide. “Wow…” He whispered. “I- I- I don’t know what to say…”

“You like it?” Sandman asked.

“Yes.” He nodded.  
-

It was 3 pm. He had 2 more hours with Andy until he had to go home. We, unless he didn’t. Taylor really enjoyed the company. Having someone to chat with was nice. It was utterly lonely, the life he lived. He could only imagine how Andy must feel every day. At least Taylor had Horseshoe.

Taylor’s real apartment was just something he rented so BLI wasn’t suspicious. A tiny 2 room apartment. Kitchen/Bedroom/Living Room and Bathroom, that was it. Andy’s apartment was huge.

“You really live here?” He asked.

“Yeah, I like your place better. It feels more homey.” Andy sighed.

“This is amazing. Your apartment is huge!” He said.

“Really? I guess.” It’s average for someone in my occupation.” Andy said.

“I guess BLI spoils their engineers.” Sandman laughed. “There isn’t much I can teach you about living off the pills and in hiding. For one, don’t ever seek out the attention of any higher position official, and don’t ever move down. If you aren’t progressing well in your job, you will go to re-education.” Andy nodded. “Two, make friends. If you have rebel friends, you are safer. If you get caught, someone might try to save you.”

“I have you as a friend, don’t I?” Andy asked. All Taylor saw was a kid trying to make it in the world, who just found out not everyone is working against him.

“Yeah! You are definitely my friend.” He smiled. “What’s going on in your life?”

“Well, I probably shoulda told you, but the city put me back into college. I’m gonna get my doctorate. It’s kinda screwed with my schedule, but I think it’ll be okay.”

“Uh, wow.” So the city did have plans for Andy. “What college do you go to again?”

“University of Battery City.” 

“Do you know anybody called Oliver Douglas?”

Andy sat for a moment, thinking. “I’ve seen him around, short, reddish blonde hair?”

“Yeah,” He said. “I think you should maybe make an effort to talk to him.”

“Why? And that’s kinda difficult, he’s in the chemistry branch, but I think he might be in 1 or 2 engineering classes.” He said.

“He may or may not be another killjoy, definitely not my friend though.” Taylor said.

“Really? Him?” Andy said.

“I know when I first met him I thought that too, then he cussed me out.” Taylor laughed.

“Isn’t he one of the councilmens’ sons?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m surprised he’s even made it this far without getting found out.” Taylor snapped.

“Why don’t you like him?” Andy asked.

“Because, he’s a little,” He sucked in a breath. “Oh so many words I could call him.” He breathed.

“Hrmm, what was that?” 

“He’s an ass.” Taylor growled. “But you need to meet him. He’s a valuable friend in the killjoy community, I’ve already made it clear that I hate him, but he’d still come to help me.”

“Okay, I’ll try to meet him.” Andy smiled.

“By the way, I wanna meet you again. Just to check in.”

“Okay, I have another day off on Monday. Would that work?”

“Yeah, I don’t think you understand, I’ve got every day off, except weekends. I work from noon to 4 on weekends.”

“Okay then, Monday it is. Meet outside the west wing of the labs at 2. I gotta finish a project and then we can have some fun.” Andy grinned.

“That’ll do, look forward to teaching the nerd how to have fun.” Taylor grabbed his jacket and opened the door. “You sure need it!”  
-

Andy walked into the cafeteria. He sat down with his sandwich, his gaze scanning across the room, searching for Oliver. Ever since Sandman had mentioned it, he had been searching for him. He wanted to talk to him. Another student who had their life planned out for them but saw through the cities lies. 

“So, I see somebody’s looking for me.” Andy spun around.

There stood the boy, he had a scowl plastered across his face. “Why the hell did Sandman tell me I had to go find some scrawny teen kid and make friends with him?” 

“Uh, hi? I’m Andrew Duke, you’re Oliver Douglas, right?” Andy tried to put a BLI smile on his face.

“Yes, I know that, I know all about you. Now why don’t we take a trip to room 414 on the second floor in about 3 minutes.” He growled quietly.

“Okay?” He whispered.  
-

Time passed quickly, in no time he was in the classroom. Oliver was waiting for them. He smiled. “Hello, Andy. You’re a friend of Sandman’s. You seem smart, tolerable. Not like the witch boy.”

“Why did you bring me here? Why don’t you like Sandman?” Andy asked.

“I’ve come to meet you.” Oliver laughed. “I don’t like Mr. Sandman because he’s an arrogant twit. You’ll see soon enough, I met him just like you did, kid just off the pills, then he dragged me along to this huge dream of being a killjoy, escaping this hellhole.” Oliver sat on a desk. “I learned quickly, that a rat like him, is not the person to trust.”

“What did he do?” Andy asked quietly. 

Oliver didn’t respond for a few moments before drawing in a shaky breath. “I trusted that he could help me escape, that we could go out to the desert and survive. Then he chickened out, all our plans wasted. We fought, I left the Underground. He tried to find me, got me caught.”

“Oh, Oliver-”

“Benzedrine, Mr. Benzedrine.” He snapped.

“Okay, Benzedrine. You don’t like Sandman, don’t talk about him then I’m could still be your friend.”

“Believe me, my friends never stick around, you won’t be much different, Andrew.” Benzedrine snarled.

“Mr. Benzedrine, I don’t care what your reasoning is, I have no reason to hate you, so I’m sticking around.” Andy didn’t mean to force so much anger in his voice, but Benzedrine seemed to accept it. His face was softer, less stressed and miserable. 

“Okay.” He said. He got up and left. “Goodbye, Benzedrine. I’ll see you around.”  
-

“So Finnley, why do you think they’re putting me through school again?” Andy took a sip of tea.

“Probably wanting to hone those skills you’ve got. Y’know the ones that put you in that school the first time.” Finnley signed.

“Well yeah that, but why me?”

“Because you’re smart!” Finnley exclaimed. “They want you like they would with any other genius!”

Andy smiled shyly. “I really don’t think I’m that special.” He hummed.

“You’re amazing Andy, really. I know you don’t see it, but everybody else does.”

“Whatever you say, Finn. I gotta go, bye.” He hugged Finnley. “I’ll see you on Friday, after work.”

“See ya then.” Finn smiled.  
-

Mr. Sandman checked his satchel. Few new pins, a water bottle, tin of peanuts, enough carbons to get food for the week, and his map. He unfolded it, glancing over his map of the tunnels, searching for the fastest route to the University.

Right now he was under the Lead district specifically the main street, the one with the hospital and police department. Not great, these tunnels were patrolled more often. 

He walked a little faster, there was another turn up ahead. That would take him to the Cobalt district. If he made it there, the tunnels would be less patrolled, but it would take him a while to find the surface ladder. It was probably safer to just turn back and find another route, but Sandman was really looking forward to seeing Andy again. 

Each footstep sounded like an explosion due to the echoes. He didn’t like it when it was this quiet. The dark didn’t scare him, it was the white vampire esque shadows, Draculoids, that scared him. Soulless shadows, hunting the free because they didn’t like their lifestyle.

Mr. Sandman reached for his gun at every noise. He glanced up and down the tunnel every few seconds. Finally, he could see the light at the corner of the tunnel. He jogged to the turn. He smiled just a few more minutes, he’d be at the surface exit. 

That’s when he heard it, the footsteps doubled, no tripled. He could definitely pick out more than one set of steps. His heart raced, he drew his gun and started panicking. There, a flash of white, shouting, thundering footsteps started chasing. “Stop! You are under arrest! You have broken code 14-8 of the Battery City standards.” It was Draculiods, by the sound of it, 4 of them. 

A bolt of light sizzled past his ear, another dangerously close to his knee. He fired behind him, aiming wildly for the Dracs. The ladder was close, but he couldn’t take the time to climb it. He would be shot within seconds. He kept running, if he remembered correctly, there would be an intersection of tunnels up ahead. One lead directly underneath the school, one under the labs, and one directly to the eastside, and eventually the other major market of the Underground.

It’d be best to get to the Underground, but he wouldn’t make it if kept running like he was. Under the school was his best bet, get under the complex tunnels, lose them in the maze. 

He didn’t want to look back, but he was forced to when white hot pain flashed up through his leg. He stumbled, practically falling. He turned to see the Dracs where still pretty far behind. 

He turned, shooting 4 times, hitting 3 Dracs all squarely in the gut. The fourth continued chase until he finally reached the maze of tunnels. Finally, he stopped, gasping against a wall. The wound was just barely a graze. He’d survive but he needed medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and start posting weekly.


	3. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor gets help from his enemy, Oliver Douglas. Andy has to take him back to the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!

Mr. Sandman had to change into civilian clothes before he entered the school. Black jeans, black t-shirt, and a white hoodie. He needed to get into the school undetected and if his jeans were bloody, there would definitely be a problem. He cut his sock and wrapped it around the burn. It looked clean enough, Andy could help him with the rest.

The tunnels under the school opened into a supply closet on the ground floor. He pushed up the tile and crawled into the dark room. Carefully, he pushed the door open, no one was in the hallway. He quietly walked down the hall towards a sign pointing at doors leading to the cafeteria. 

There were only a few people sitting at tables spread around the room, no sign of Andy. He turned and started back down the hall towards the Engineering wing. No Andy still, he started back towards the cafeteria when someone bumped into him. 

His hurt ankle gave out, he was going to fall and wound would be revealed. Whoever tripped him caught him by his sleeve. “Taylor?” They whispered.

He looked up to see Andy. “Oh thank god.” He stood up and motioned back towards the supply closet. “I’ll tell you in a sec.”

“Why are you here? How did you get in?” Andy questioned. 

“Snuck in through the tunnels, found some Dracs on the way though.” He pulled back his makeshift bandage. “Can you get a first aid kit? This needs a real bandage and disinfectant. It’s already cauterized but I think I opened it again after I tried to run on it.”

Andy went ghost white, his breathing panicky. “Um, I’ll get Mr. Benzedrine.”

“What? No, I need you to help me!” Benze would help, but he’d insult Sandman while he did it.

“No, I’m not good with,” He motioned at his ankle, “That kinda stuff.”

“You gotta weak stomach?” That was just great. “Fine get Benze, don’t tell him it was my idea.”

“I’ll only be a few minutes, sit tight.” He left.  
\- 

It was less than 10 minutes before Andy returned with a very angry Benzedrine. “What’d ya do this time witch boy?”

“Dracs, under the Lead district main street. I got three of ‘em, 4th one got me, though.” He hissed as Mr. Benzedrine started to peel back the bloody sock.

“Not too bad, you might need stitches, though.” Sandman saw Andy wincing as Benze started to clean it.

“Hey, don’t look at it. We don’t need you passing out.” He said. Andy sat next to him. “Are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t be the one asking that.” He whispered.

“Yeah, but I’m not pale like the city walls.” He smiled. He reached up and covered Andy’s eyes.

“I’m not a child, you don’t have to cover my eyes for me.” He pushed the hand away.

“Benzie has enough on his hands, if you pass out I don’t think he’s gonna want to help.”

“Don’t call me that.” Benzedrine hissed. Sandman’s leg jerked as Benze poured disinfectant on it. “Stop being such a pansy.”

“Did you know you come off as rude?” Mr. Sandman sighed.

“Did you know you come off as an arrogant prick?” He snapped back.

“God, you’re both so damn horrible to each other! Why can’t you guys just be quiet for a few minutes, would it really hurt not to insult each other for the rest of the time I have to spend in this closet with you two?” Andy growled.

Both of them fell silent. Andy turned away as Benzedrine continued to work.  
Mr. Sandman pressed his face into Andy’s shoulder and hissed as Benze dabbed at the edges of the wound with a cloth.

“Okay, this should work for a few hours. I’ll meet you in the Underground later. Andy when do you get out of here?” Mr. Benzedrine sighed.

“3, so uh, about an hour from now.” Andy said.

“I get out at 4:30 so I need you to take the witch boy home after school.”

“Can you wait for that long?” He asked.

“I’m not that impatient.” He scoffed.

“Okay, I’ll see you at 3.” Andy smiled and left the closet.  
-

Mr. Sandman tried to fall asleep, if he was going to be left alone in a dark closet for an hour he was going to at least get some rest. Though he was clearly tired from the fight, his anxiety about someone finding him stopped him from even dozing off for a few minutes.

“Hey, Taylor!” Andy snapped. Right as he was falling asleep too.

“What?” He hissed. “Time to go yet?”

“Come on!” Andy dragged him out into an empty white hallway. “Lets go.”

Andy guided him through the maze of hallways until they reached the entrance. It was the only windows he’d seen the entire time he was following Andy. “I just gotta check out, wait here.” 

Andy wandered off, leaving Taylor alone in the middle of the crowded foyer. He felt small as he stood still, feeling a little panicky as there were Draculiods on either side of the doors. He jumped when Andy tapped his shoulder. “Okay, good to go.” They walked out and on to and even more crowded street. 

His ankle ached as he tried to keep pace with Andy. “Hey, uh could you slow down a bit?” He whispered. 

“Oh sorry!” Andy started matching Taylor’s pace. “Do you want to stop by my apartment. I think it needs to be wrapped again.” He glanced down to see that his jeans were a little darker around the wound.

“Oh God, we gotta go.” He hissed. They were only a block from Andy’s apartment, but his ankle was definitely bleeding. He wasn’t sure it wouldn’t start dripping, creating a trail for those Dracs to find him.

He pulled himself together and started walking as fast as he could to get to the apartment complex entrance. 

“9th floor, come on.” Andy ushered him towards the elevator before frantically pressing the 9 button.

He limped beside Andy and into his apartment before collapsing onto a bar stool. He groaned as Andy started removing the blooding bandage. “Dear god,” He whispered, going white again. “Uh, I uh, I need to take a second.” Andy leaned on the counter top over the sink. 

“Okay, you don’t have to help, just go get the first aid kit. I’ll do it myself.” Taylor grunted. Andy waved his hand and shook his head. 

“Okay, okay, I just need to-” He looked up and saw the injured ankle on the stool opposite of the sink. He fell to the ground.

“Thanks, Andy.” He snorted. He lowered himself and tested his leg, he hissed trying to put weight on it. Carefully, he tried to make his way to the bathroom. 

The first aid kit was under the sink, he pulled it out and sat on the toilet seat and started to rebandage the wound. He wrapped it twice and put disinfectant on the best he could.

His jeans were stained, not great when you’re trying to make your way through the most heavily guarded city in existence.

“Andy?” He asked. He saw Andy laying on the floor, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. “You okay?”

“Huh?” He looked startled.

“You passed out, I already fixed it. He pulled Andy to his feet.

“Oh,” He rubbed the back of his head. “That’s what happened? Sorry.”

“It’s okay, let’s go. Gotta get to the Underground.” Taylor started dragging Andy to the door.  
-

Another painful walk, but only to the bus stop. Andy refused to let Taylor walk on his injured ankle. “I don’t care how little it hurts, or how strong you are! You aren’t walking for 2 hours on an injured ankle.” He hissed as they stepped into the bus. They got off at a stop right outside of the Arsenic district.

Andy felt his stomach drop as Taylor started to guide him down the tunnel into the Underground, this was a much longer walk and Andy was terrified.

Taylor grabbed his hand. “You aren’t gonna die, you’re fine. The people down here know me. They won’t freak out at the sight of you, you aren’t some freak. It’s just a short walk, we’re fine.” He tried to reassure him.

Andy sighed and continued walking. He stood close to Tayor. He wasn’t totally sure why he trusted him so much, he only met this guy 3 times and the first time was when he got mugged. 

Of course, he was utterly fascinated with the kid. He was nice, genuinely helpful and friendly, but apparently selfish and arrogant at the same time. Whatever happened between Mr. Benzedrine and Mr. Sandman was history and it seemed like the big fiery anger had died down, but of course, they still hated each other's guts.

“Benzedrine hates you, like more than I ever imagined someone could hate someone else.” He said.

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” He hummed

“Why, why wouldn’t you help him?”

“I’ve been to the desert. I wasn’t gonna let this baby faced kid go find out just how crappy the world can be. I didn’t mean for what happened to happen, but you don’t know how much I tried to apologize.” He sighed. “He won’t listen anymore. He’s changed. Whoever he was back then is gone. He’s different. Wild, unpredictable, he’s secretive, absolutely insane. There’s no helping him, I regret what happened, but he won’t listen.”

Andy didn’t say anything for the rest of the walk. He wasn’t going to poke the bear, there was no helping their relationship they hated each other. They reached the warm room Sandman was calling home. There was someone already there.

“Hey Sandy!” He smiled. “You idiot, what happened?” 

“Ran into some Dracs.” Taylor chuckled. “I might’ve took the faster route to the school.”

“God you’re stupid.” He glanced at Andy. “Oh, I’m Horseshoe Crab.” He shook his hand.

“Andy Duke.”

“I’m not stupid, and he won’t shut up about you.” He laughed pointing at Sandman.

“I gotta get going. Mr. Sandman wanna meet up again on Thursday, I’ll only be at school until 3 again.”

“Sure, I’ll be okay by then.” He smiled. “See ya then. You’ll be okay getting home right?”

“I’ll live.” He shrugged. Andy did look afraid of the tunnels, but he was warming up to them.  
-

“Hey, Taylor got home alright?” It was Benzedrine.

“Yeah, Horseshoe’s taking care of him.”

“Okay,” He smiled. “You wanna get lunch later, I’ve got nothing to do and I am not in the mood to go home yet.” Benze smiled.

“Yeah, I’d love to. Where do you wanna go?” Andy smiled.

“There’s a good place over in Gallium. I’d love to get a burger over there.”

“If I didn’t know you ‘don’t have friends’ I’d consider you nice.” Andy laughed.

“Maybe I have just 1.” He sighed. 

“Wow, I’m honored, I broke the cold shell of Oliver Douglas.”

“Yes, Andrew. You broke the arctic shell of my cold dead heart.” He smiled. “Don’t get too close, you’ll freeze too.”

“God you’re so dramatic.” He smiled. “You don’t have to call me Andrew, Andy works.”

“Yes but it’s for the ‘drama’, where would I be without my drama?”

“Easier to be friends with.” He sighed, “But of course where’s the fun in that?”

“Now you get it!”  
-

“Sandman I cannot believe how much you talk.” Horseshoe sighed.

“It’s my main trait.” He grinned.

“Well how ‘bout you shut up for 2 seconds and help me with this. All I need is for you to not talk while I talk with this guy. He’ll be a helpful ally if I can get him to listen. He knows the zones. He also has some vehicles we could use.”

“Okay, I’ll take a nap, but don’t you go tell him I’m always sleeping. You told me to.” He said falling back on his bed. 

Once again, Sandman found himself unable to sleep. He laid in the dark, curled in on himself, listening to Horseshoe talk to the mystery man. Before long he was too bored to continue. He sat up and stretched.

“- So I have quite a few ideas of where we could start but there’s a nice suburban neighborhood. I know one of the houses is still stable.” Sandman peered around the corner. He was short, like Horse and Sandman, with curly brown hair, ripped blue jeans, and a green jacket with multi colored patches all over it.

“Uh, Hi?” He smiled. “I’m Mr. Sandman. You’re our guest I guess?”

“Yeah, Donnie The Catcher.”

“You play something?”

“Drums.”

“No like a sport.”

“Oh,” He blushed. “No, but I caught coyote in my car once.”

“What? Nevermind. So what’s your deal.” Horseshoe didn’t say anything, though he was clearly angry.

“I’m a Tumbleweed, got a nice place for a base out in zone 4. Horseshoe Crab is offering to join me.”

“Wha- Excuse me Horseshoe?” He snarled. 

“I think it’s time we leave. The city is terrible, I hate sneaking around, hiding in the shadows. I’m done with this crap.” He snapped. “I know you like it here, but you’re from the desert! Don’t you want to go back, feel the sun again. We’re gonna start again.”

“Horsey, do you really think I would stick around this hell hole if I wanted to go back. You really believe me, the impulsive king, wouldn’t go back? The desert is not the new start you’re looking for, the desert is a dark reality that you don’t see.”

“Fine, I get it. You’re too afraid to go back. I don’t know what happened to you, but I won’t force you, but don’t you think for one moment that I’m staying. I’m going, we’re gone by the end of next month.” He hissed.

“Leave, I don’t care, go get killed. You won’t last, no one does. Whatever you think’s out there is just a mirage, it’s the radiation playing with your head.”

“You better not try and make me stay, I don’t need your help, you stay here and pity yourself for trying to stop Benzedrine. I’m not getting caught and I’m not letting you stop me.”

He stopped. Fine, if Horseshoe was going to leave and die in the desert, it was his own fault. It was 1 p.m, he had 2 hours before he met with Andy. “Goodbye, I won’t be seeing you tonight.”  
-

Andy sat with Oliver on the steps of the University. Somehow, he’d managed to convince him to allow him to invite Taylor to lunch. “I don’t know why we have to bring him.” He hummed. 

“He’s trying to be nice to you, and he’s sorry. I know you know it, but you won’t believe it.” Andy smiled. “It’s so hard watching you 2 argue while I try and be your friends.”

“Okay, but if we start fighting it’s his fault.”

“God, you 2 are childish.” Andy smiled. “There he is.” Taylor was walking down the street towards them. 

“Hey Taylor! Wanna go to lunch with us? I know we were gonna do something but I don’t want you to strain that ankle.”

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled.

“Okay, we’re taking the bus. I refuse to walk all the way to Gallium.” Oliver said.

Surprisingly, Taylor didn’t talk the entire bus ride. He just glared out the window. “Okay, I think we can walk the rest of the way.” Oliver said. “It’s just a few blocks, I can’t stand this bus.”

The café Oliver took them to was similar to the one Taylor had taken Andy to, but it was a little darker. Dark paint, more plants. It was a coffee shop selling pastries. Taylor and Andy ordered coffee and Oliver got hot chocolate.

“This isn’t really lunch.” Andy said. 

“Yeah, but there’s a deli down the street. I just like the drinks here. Patience Andrew.”

Andy sighed. “Okay then.”  
-

There was still no arguing between Oliver and Taylor, mainly because Taylor remained silent for most of the day. 

“This was nice,” Andy smiled. “We should do this again.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I have to agree, but believe me, I won’t make a habit of being nice to the witch boy.”

“Taylor, do you want to walk home with me?” Andy asked biting the last bit of sandwich.  
-


	4. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds out about Horseshoe Crab. Mr. Benzedrine has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones early, I know, but the last one was late so it's only fair! Hope you enjoy!

Taylor didn’t talk the entire walk home. He just put on his most convincing BLI smile and walked beside Andy until he stepped over the threshold into Andy’s apartment. 

Andy studied him and moved into the kitchen. “Don’t lie, I know there’s something wrong because you finally shut up.”

He considered not responding, but the dam broke before he could stop himself. “Horseshoe Crab wants to leave for the desert and there’s nothing I can do to stop him, he’s furious with me. I’m already at a disadvantage because my ankle and you can’t just drop out of society to help and I’m not sure what to do because besides you I really have no friend in this miserable life.” He groaned falling back on the couch.

“What?” Andy blurted.

“I’m totally alone and everyone except you is going to leave me for dead, so please, don’t abandon me.” He hissed into a pillow.

“Flipping Killjoys, so damn dramatic.” Andy sighed. “You and Benze are actually crazy.”

“Aren’t we all?” Taylor chuckled.

“So you’re lame roommate’s leaving for what I hear is ‘certain doom’ and can’t be stopped. Let him go. If he was really your friend he wouldn’t leave, but as for being alone I have a half decent idea.” Andy started.

“What? At this point I don’t even care if you try and make me friends with Benze.” He sighed.

“What if instead of living in the Underground alone, you moved into my apartment. I have a spare room, I’ve been using it as an office, but I can move that stuff to my bedroom.”

“Uh,” That’s not what he expected. “What about my contraband? The clothes, the guns, the entire life I built in the Underground?”

“Keep it. Lock it up, you can stay down there every once in awhile but when you aren’t doing killjoy stuff, like on your work days, you live up here.” He hummed, he was starting to make what looked like tea.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. How would BLI react? Their engineer prodigee moving in with a gift shop keeper?” Taylor said.

“I don’t think they’d mind, probably think we’re dating at most.” He shrugged. Taylor felt his face go red, though Andy seemed completely fine with that.

“O- okay then. Let’s move in together!” He smiled.  
-

Why was he jumping into this? Why were they living together? How did the plan manage to work? Of course first they had to fill out the form stating why Taylor would be moving in, but that was the easy part.

“Full name?”

“Taylor Eddie Lewis.”

“Date of birth and age?”

“March 4th 2003. 16.”

“Past address? New address?”

“I lived in Chlorine, 253 14th Street in apartment 3B. I’m moving into Helium, 176 2nd Street in apartment 16C.”

“Reason for moving?” He panicked.  
-

Andy was leaned over the counter, absolutely losing it over the piece of paper Taylor handed him.

“You idiot, oh my god!” He cackled. “When I said ‘they’ll think we’re dating’ I didn’t mean ‘put that on the registration form’!”

“I panicked! Her dead eyes were staring into my soul and that was the first thing that came to mind!” Taylor explained.

“Well, I’ll put it in the filing cabinet. Then you can unpack that mess.” He gestured down the hall towards the spare room. He waved the paper in Taylor’s face and walked back down to his bedroom where he had moved his office.  
-

Andy checked his watch, 10 minutes. Just 10 more minutes. He finished his test, but the entire class was still working, including Benzedrine. He sighed and started drumming his fingers on the table.

6 minutes, then 2, finally the a terrible buzz broke the silence. “Leave you tests at the tables. You’re free to go.” The professor said. Andy shuffled through the crowd of students leaving the room.

“Let’s go.” Benzedrine grabbed his wrist.

“Huh?” Andy stumbled forward. “Oliver!” He dragged him down the hall towards the foyer. 

“We’re going to my place. We need to talk.” Benze mumbled.  
-

They sat in a nice apartment, much nicer than his own. Benzedrine sat on the couch opposite of Andy. “I disabled all the security in this apartment. We can talk freely. However much BLI may trust me, I am not who I seem to be.” He sipped his tea.

“Why was there security at all?”

“They give it to all re education patients.” He hissed. Oh, right.

“So you’ve been fooling the company for a few months. Why are you talking to me in private?”

“I’ve been itching to be annoying.”

“Isn’t that the entire killjoy motto?” Andy said dryly.

“Stop saying killjoy, you’re referring to yourself in the third person.” Benze huffed. “I think together we could give this city the middle finger and watch BLI try and put out the fire they fueled.” Benzedrine smiled. “I am sick and tired of obeying orders to people who don’t even think for themselves.”

“There are only 2 of us, and thousands of them.” Andy gasped.

“Oh there are much more than 2 of us, believe me.” He laughed. “Sure there aren’t enough of us in the city to take it all down and ‘save the world’, but we could definitely be a substantial thorn in their side.”

“Okay, I’d love to annoy them, but what do you want to do?” Andy asked.

“Well I have many ideas, but I’m not sure what yet.” Benze smiled.  
-

Taylor was laying on his back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Andy told him he wasn’t allowed to leave until he got back. Andy should’ve been home half an hour ago. He turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels. Mousekat, a ridiculous cartoon. There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” He shouted over the cartoon.

“Andrew! And Oliver!” Andy’s voice yelled back.

“You can come in, not Ollie.”

“This is my apartment, I allow which ever guests I want in.” Andy said swinging the door open.

“Watching cartoons are we, witch boy?” Oliver smiled.

“I’m just doing what you do in that lab all day.” He smirked.

Oliver sat beside him on the couch. “Tea or…?” Andy asked from the kitchen.

“What’s your obsession with offering drinks?”

“What’s your obsession with picking fights?” Andy retorted.

“Tea, please.” Oliver said.

“I’ll take coffee, black like my soul.” He grinned.

“2 teas then.” Andy said.

“Why are you here?” Taylor asked. 

“We’re going to piss off the company, and we need an expert in pissing people off.” Oliver smiled.

“Well, you’ll need a small army.” He started, ignoring the insult. “I have a few ideas of people who could help.”

“As do I.” Oliver said.

“I got one.” Andy said.

“Let’s make a list.” He liked this. Taylor knew Benze was joking when he said that they needed his expertise but if he was truly joking, he would’ve thrown another insult in. For once he had a good idea of how to do his job.  
-

“So there’s Horseshoe and Donnie, who will definitely won’t help,” Oliver smacked his back. “And Finnley Duke, isn’t he just a civilian?”

“THEY are also off the pills,” Andy had compiled a list of names they knew would be willing to help. “Finn would help us.”

“And Fun Ghoul? Didn’t he put a hole in the big headquarters building? 4 names, 2 of which hate me, 1 isn’t a killjoy yet, and the other is psychotic.”

“Oh crap…” Andy’s eyes went wide. “I gotta go, I said I’d meet Finnley after work. If you want you can come with.”

“I’ll go.” Taylor sat up.  
-

Andy banged on the door. “Finn! I’m sorry I’m late, I got distracted.”

They opened the door and smiled. “Andy! I was wondering when you’d show up. Who’s this?” He let them in the front room.

“Taylor Lewis, a friend of mine.” 

“Well, hello Taylor. I’m Finnley, they/them pronouns.” They smiled.

“I’ve heard about you, your brother practically never stops talking about you.”

“I do not!” Andy smiled. 

Finnley laughed. “Is this the uh, who I think it is?”

“Yes, this is the killjoy.” Andy said dryly.

“Roommate and friend also fit.” He added.

They made small talk for a few minutes, mostly Andy and Finn talking about their jobs and how school was going, how life was off the pills.

“What are you two planning?” Finnley said quietly. “I’m not dumb and I can tell when he’s gonna do something stupid.” Taylor’s face tensed up.

“Uh, well there’s a friend of ours who has a few plans.” Andy murmured.

“Dang it, Andy. I don’t care what it is, I’m helping.” They sighed.

“That was easier than expected.”  
-

Oliver decided to drag Andy to the Underground to ask Fun Ghoul to help, despite his massive fear of it. “Why do I have to go with you?” Dressed in his black jeans, striped tank top, and red jacket. He felt unnatural in his new clothes. Mr. Benzedrine of course was wearing his own killjoy attire. Yellow lab coat, teal sweater, black jeans, and a yellow spray painted fedora.

“Because I’m not bringing Mr. Sandman down here, and you need to get over your fear.” He smiled.

“I have no fear of the Underground.” Andy scoffed.

Somebody poked his shoulder. He jumped and turned. Benzedrine did it, he laughed. Finally, the main market. “This is really important that we don’t screw this up. We’ll need him on our team.”

“So we’re meeting a psychotic bomb maker and trying to convince him to help us.” Andy whispered.

“Spot on.”

The market was bright and colorful. There were tents, and stalls, and sometimes just rugs with people dressed in wild fashion trying to sell strange items. “This is-”

“Interesting? Far from. I don’t like interacting with them. A lot of them are a little crazy.” Benzedrine fell silent. “What am supposed to call you? You never chose a killjoy name as far as I know.”

“Sandman’s been calling me Engineer.”

“I can work with that.” He smiled. “Oh, there he is.” He pointed to a short man in a green vest wearing a ¾ sleeve shirt and black ripped jeans with brown combat boots, truly hideous, but he somehow made it work. His hair was shoulder length and inexplicably greasy looking. He grinned at the sight of Mr. Benzedrine.

“Hey Benny! Who’s tall, skinny, and nervous over here?” Andy blushed though he wasn’t sure why.

“We’ll call him Engineer til he chooses that all important name.” Benze smiled.

“Nice to meet cha! I’m Fun Ghoul. Didn’t expect to meet a newbie today.”

“Well, we have a very important question, could we have some privacy?” Ghoul nodded and guided them to an alley behind a few stalls.

“Benzie, I know you mean business, so spit it out.” Fun Ghoul said.

“I’ve got a few plans that’ll really annoy BLI, I mean really poke the bear, but we won’t get caught stuff.” He grinned. “And we could use your expertise.”

“Hell yeah! Y’all know I’m the one for a little poking at the bear.” He laughed.

“Well, look this over when you have the time. It’s got my address and Engineer’s so you can come talk if you need to.” Benzedrine handed him a slip of paper. “If you could be so kind as to tell a few of your friends about this, it would mean a lot.” This was the most friendly Andy had ever seen Benzedrine ever. 

“So there’s 2 on our side.” Benze smiled.  
-

Andy was up late staring across the city scape around him. The streets were almost completely empty except for the stray patrol vans, all of the building were almost entirely dark. He stared up across the starry sky. Battery City may be home to the harshest evil he’d ever known, but the night sky was a plus. He could only imagine the view of the shimmering universe in the desert. 

Andy found himself longing for the freedom he’d heard so much about, all he wanted was a little peace. To lay in the sand warmed by the relentless heat of the desert sun, watching the swirling galaxies above, it was a dream far from his reality, but by god he wished for it.

He turned to go back to bed, he’d probably just lay and stare at the ceiling for a few hours until he went to work. Work on a Sunday, how crappy could life be?

There was a tap at his window. Andy paused, considering the possibilities. He slowly turned, at his window was none other than Mr. Sandman.

He motioned for him to open the window. “What the hell?” He said aloud. He had to let him in, he’d get caught if a patrol spotted him on the fire escape.

“Thank god. It’s a bit chilly out there.” He smiled.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Andy exclaimed.

“Coming home?”

“Why were you out there? It’s well past curfew and you could’ve got caught!”

“I don’t play by your rules. Also, do you really think I’d get caught?” Taylor smirked.

“What were you doing out?” God, he was so confused. Taylor was going to be the death of him.

“Getting spare parts for Ghoul and Benze. They both gave me shopping lists.”

“I was with Benze and Ghoul? There was no list.”

“They sent it over radio.” He shrugged. “Dropped the stuff off in the Underground. Oh, and I brought this for ya.” He grinned handing Andy a CD case. “Mad Gear. Real famous in the zones and I got a CD smuggled in with their new EP. Benze says he’s gonna modify your headphones so it says you’re listening to the podcast but you can have music play through ‘em.”

“Wow, uh thank you. You want some tea?” Andy was ecstatic, just too tired to show it.

“Sure, can’t sleep?” No snarky remark, no odd retort, just a definite answer to have tea with him.  
-

Taylor was happy to finally have his schedule match with Andy’s for once. They both had today off and he wanted to do something nice for Andy who was definitely used to being this stressed. He couldn’t blame him, BLI put him back in college, his work schedule was never permanent, and now he had to deal with Mr. Sandman, Mr. Benzedrine, and occasionally, Fun Ghoul.

Of course they should be going to the Underground. Looking around for the items on Benzedrine’s confusing lists or trying to find a higher paying job for Taylor. He wanted to contribute to rent more. His current job was enough for the tiny apartment he used to call home. 

Taylor hadn’t spoken to Horseshoe Crab since they fought, he tended to avoid the Underground when he knew Horseshoe would be there. However, Benzedrine’s insistence on making them join their “team”, would definitely result in him having to interact with him. 

He was deep in thought, wandering around the apartment, waiting for inspiration to hit him. “You’re pacing.” Andy said from the couch. He jumped. “Fidgety much?”

“No, you wanna go to the zoo?” That’s what they’d do. “It’ll be fun.”

“Why?” Andy was confused.

“Because I get a discount for working there.” 

“You work at the aquarium.” He said dryly.

“Same discount.”

Andy sighed. “Okay, but you better not be planning some weird crap.”

“Let’s go, I swear it’s completely fine.” He assured Andy.  
-

Why Taylor and him were wandering around the reptiles exhibit was beyond him, but he was enjoying himself. He pointed out every different species, and smiled when they looked at him. This was a lot of fun, which surprised Andy considering they were just looking at different animals.

“This is the King Cobra.” The snake was sitting up staring directly at Andy and Taylor. “He’s pretty.” He really liked snakes.

“Yes the snake is very ‘pretty’.” Taylor laughed.

“I like snakes. They’re really interesting.” Andy smiled.

“There’s snakes out in the desert.” Taylor said.

“Hrm, I didn’t think they’d survive out there that long.” Andy hummed.

“They’re poisonous. I wouldn’t touch ‘em or even go near ‘em.”

“I’d admire them from a distance.”  
-

Taylor grinned. Andy was going on and on about how he loved snakes. They moved through the different exhibits for an hour or 2 before leaving. Andy decided they’d eat out and maybe go to Finnley’s before going home. He was glad that Andy was having a good time, that he was not worrying like always.

Dinner was at a restaurant in Gallium, again. Andy seemed to enjoy walking through the small businesses, and scanning the shelves for something small to add to their decor. 

Andy ordered pork and Tayor ordered salad. They got a piece of pie for Finnley whose apartment was only 10 minutes of walking away.

“Hey Finn! It’s Andy and Taylor! We brought pie!” Andy shouted. There was no sound, not even the usual crashing was heard. He tried the door knob, locked. 

“I guess we head back?”

“I’ll leave the pie with a note, I still have a spare key.” Andy said. He unlocked the door and stepped into a whirlwind of destruction. “What happened?” Even for Finnley’s standards.

There was no sign that their bed had been slept in, there were dirty dishes piled up on the counter. Everything was in disarray. Then Taylor spotted it. On the table, covered by the mess, was a BLI issue notice.

“FINNLEY CAYDEN DUKE HAS BEEN SENTENCED TO RE-EDUCATION FOR BREAKING CODE 47: ASSOCIATION WITH REBELS, AND 82: FAILURE TO TAKE MEDICATION. SUBJECT WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. HAVE A BETTER DAY!”

Taylor swallowed hard. “Andy, I think I know where Finnley is.” 

“Where?” He passed the crumpled piece of paper. He could almost hear Andy’s heart drop.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy takes the disappearance of Finnley roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me! early again! by a like 5 hours but still...

Andy glanced over the paper. He was barely aware of his surroundings now. He looked up to Taylor who was staring down at his feet. This was not happening, he was dreaming, this was fake, his entire world wasn’t crashing down around him. Taylor was speaking quietly, trying to calm Andy down, but he couldn’t hear him. There was a hand on his back, trying to guide him out of the apartment. If he didn’t acknowledge it, it didn’t happen, right? His breath was fast, and his hands were shaking. He turned to Taylor, who was sorting through the rest of the mess. He already righted the bookshelf and started adjusting picture frames.

“Taylor. Taylor this isn’t real. I’m dreaming, tell me I’m dreaming. Wake me up.” He practically begged.

Taylor’s attention snapped back to Andy. He was tense, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his mouth hung open as if he couldn’t find the right words to put it gently. “Andy,” He started almost silently. “I’m so sorry. We need to go home. We’ll make tea, and you can go to bed. Or we can go to the Underground, listen to some more CDs.”

“Am I dreaming?” He repeated, his voice shaking. “Taylor tell me, am I dreaming?” He hissed.

“Andy lets go.” He started to push him towards the door. 

“Am I dreaming or is this hell real?” He shouted.

“You aren’t dreaming, you’re wide awake and we need to go anywhere but here,” Taylor whispered. “You need to quiet down.”

“No, no, no, no no no no no…” He muttered. “They aren’t gone, they’re still here somewhere.”

“Okay, you need to breathe, come on. Let’s go home. We’re going through the Underground.” Taylor growled. “We need to leave.”

Andy stared blankly ahead of him as Taylor guided him towards the tunnels.

-

Taylor kept glancing at Andy, whose face was frozen but focused. He grabbed Andy’s trembling hand and squeezed it. “I’m taking you through the tunnels. Actually I’d like to take you to my place.”

Taylor wouldn’t lie, he was terrified. He wasn’t sure what got Finnley caught, but it was scary. He’d wanted to help Andy, he wanted him to feel safe, but it was hard when he didn’t feel safe himself.

When they reached his home. He smiled and guided Andy to the mattress sitting in the corner. He placed a blanket over his shoulders. “More deep breaths, just take deep breaths.” 

“I’m cold, why am I so cold? My brain, it’s like static.” Andy mumbled. “Everything is numb. The static, it hurts.” He hissed.

“Andy, focus, look at me. Focus on my face.” Taylor said. “Please, everything’s going to be alright.” This was a panic attack, nothing was “alright”, but they’d work on that later.

He looked at Taylor. His face melting back into emotions. Andy was upset. He had to tread carefully. He was still just newly off the pills, he’d dealt with people fresh off the pills. They were prone to outbursts. He saw the way Andy felt. Tired, miserable, confused, that was everyday stuff with Andy. The pain and fear in his eyes was just adding to the stress already built in his head. 

Taylor had a vague idea of how to treat Andy. He was mature, but still a kid. 16 thrust into a position most adults would break down in. As far as he knew, Andy would do anything to get Finnley back. He was angry and full of adrenaline. If he was going to talk him down from the emotional edge, he’d avoid talking about Finnley. The best case scenario at this point was he broke down crying, worst being he became violent.

Mr. Benzedrine could help, sure he wasn’t a therapist, but he was a chemist, and emotions were just chemicals, right?

“This is what we’re gonna do, I’m gonna radio Benzie, he’s gonna come and get us. We’re all gonna go home. Benzie’s your friend, right? We can have tea, we can watch a movie, I’ve got a bunch of old pre-war ones. Or we could listen to the Mad Gear cd, you listen to that yet?”

Andy nodded. At least there was a physical response. He moved away from Andy and changed the station on his radio until he met Benze’s. “Hello, Mr. Benzedrine?”

He held his breath, it was only seconds until Benzedrine’s rang through. “Mr. Sandman?”

“We have a situation, Andy’s sibling has been taken into re-education and he’s shut down. I need some help, I have no idea what to do, but he’s freakin’ me out.” Mr. Benzedrine would help. For some reason, Andy and him were friends. It puzzled him how the nicest person he knew and his mortal enemy were friends, but it just happened to help then.

“Sandman, I need you to keep him calm. Don’t let him freak out. I’ll be there.” Benzedrine said.

“We’re past ‘freak out’ we’re now in utter silence and on the verge of an emotional breakdown.” He said looking to Andy, who and wrapped himself in the blanket and had now pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Damnit Sandy, keep him as stable as possible.” Sandy? Why the hell did he say, Sandy? He hadn’t said that for the past year.

“Okay?” He switched off his radio and sat down next to Andy again. “Finnley’s gonna be okay, their tough. They were fine 4 days ago, and the dishes on the counter weren’t totally disgusting. They were probably taken yesterday or the day before.” Yes, he was talking about Finn, not the best idea, but if he assured Andy they were safe it might help.

“Lay down, close your eyes. Try and sleep.” Try and not breakdown into sobs, he added silently.

He fell back. “Hmph, this is a nightmare.” He breathed.

“It may very well be.” He shrugged, laying beside Andy. He wasn’t closing his eyes, just blinking slowly every so often. “Hey, I know this city is a hell hole and whatever happened to Finnley is terrible, but we’re killjoys! We can change this!” He said quietly.

“Finn didn’t deserve this. They’ve done nothing wrong.” Andy growled. Taylor threw another blanket over himself and Andy.

“It is really cold down here. Don’t think about that right now. What about what we’re gonna do to the city? How are we gonna piss ‘em off?”

“Break into the labs. Release everybody in re-education.” Andy said straight away.

“You realize that they’re the most guarded buildings besides headquarters?”

“Yeah and as far as I know we have the most willing team of ‘joys in the Underground.”

“There’s 4 of us,” Taylor said dryly.

“6, if you count Horseshoe Crab and Donnie.” Andy hummed. Taylor fell silent. “How often are they here?”

“Every day but they only spend a few hours here.” How the tables turned. It was now Taylor who didn’t want to speak. Andy was eerily calm now, still better than a full on outburst.

“Taylor, I know you think they hate you, and you think you hate them, but you guys put up with each other for how many years?”

“3, you are supposed to be trying to sleep, not making terrorist plans.”

Andy sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around him. It was February, the Underground tended to be very cold during the winter, cold during the spring, tolerable in Summer, and cold in Fall. However, during the past year, it had been strangely freezing.

“You okay?” He asked quietly.

“Not in the slightest,” Andy whispered.

-

Benzedrine arrived shortly after 4. He found both Andy and Taylor fast asleep on the twin mattress trying to share 2 small blankets. Andy woke to Benze shaking him gently. Maybe it was a dream, maybe he was in his bed and Benze was over for lunch. Nope, they were in Taylor’s base, next to Taylor who was still sleeping.

“Finnley.” He said suddenly. “Where’s Finnley?”

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Benzedrine said quickly. “They’re probably somewhere in the basement levels of the labs, that’s where they hold re-education patients.”

“How do-” Andy shut up.

“They're tough as far as I know. They’ll hold up.” Benzedrine’s voice was soft.

Taylor was shifting beside them. “Benze? We gotta go home for curfew.”

“One sec, Andy can you go home right now? Are you okay?”

“Physically, yes.” He muttered, pulling the blanket back around him. “Everything else is not okay, though.”

“Okay, we’re gonna go home, and I’ll explain what’s happening. Then you need to sleep and take a sick day from work tomorrow.” Benzedrine explained.

“Okay, it’s just- it’s- Finnley is all I have left.” He spilled. “They’re the only constant in my life.” He buried his face in the blanket. This felt too real, this couldn’t be real. Why was he still denying it? Someone was hugging him, probably Benzedrine.

“Andy? Benzedrine?” Somebody asked. That was a new voice. He didn’t want to look up, he knew whoever it was would see his puffy eyes and know he was crying.

“Horseshoe?” Taylor snapped. Not now, he didn’t need this now. 

“Why the hell are you here? Why are Benzedrine and Andy here?” Horseshoe growled.

“None of your business!” Taylor shouted.

“Sandman! Horseshoe! Shut your face. Your petty squabbles can be put on hold for a minute.” He’d never heard Benzedrine yell with such fury. “You’re both morons, just be quiet for a little bit.”

Andy froze, maybe if he stayed incredibly still nobody would notice him. “Why are you here?” Taylor asked.

“I live here.” That was an even different voice. “Who’s he?”

“You too, shut up!” Benze hissed, venom in his voice. He didn’t understand why Benzedrine was mad, but his head was foggy with confusion and frustration at the city.

“Okay, Benzie? I don’t care what you say or what you’ll do! Tell me what the hell is going on!” Horseshoe snarled.

“Say one more word, I swear, I will make you wish you hadn’t!” Benze was going to hurt him.

“STOP! All of you!” Andy shrieked. He scooched back and pressed himself against the wall, his thoughts were loud, they were loud, he was furious at all of them. They all needed to stop, calm down, and think about what was happening.

Benzedrine stopped, he sat back down beside Andy whose breath was quick and shallow. Taylor sat again on the opposite side of Andy. Horseshoe and who must’ve been Donnie froze in the doorway.

“Why are you all so idiotic!” Andy continued. “I don’t want to go home. I want to get Finnley back! Nobody wants to hear that, though. Can’t everybody just listen to each other for 10 minutes?”

Donnie raised their hand slightly. “Who are you and who is Finnley?”

“I’m Andy, you’re Donnie The Catcher, right? Finnley is my sibling. They were taken into re-education sometime in the past 4 days.” Andy said quieter. 

“I’d help,” Donnie said. “I had siblings. I’d do anything to get them back.” 

“Thank you,” Andy smiled, for the first time in hours, something was actually going to be alright. “Horseshoe Crab?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Donnie, we had plans. We’re going to the desert!”

“We can go later. This is more important.” Donnie said surely.

“I guess…” Horseshoe sighed.

“6, I told you.” He looked to Taylor who looked amazed.

“Who else?” Donnie asked.

“Me, Sandman, and Fun Ghoul.” Benzedrine said.

“Fun Ghoul?” Horseshoe asked. “He blew a hole in headquarters!”

“Yes, he did,” Benze said bluntly. “That’s why he’s useful.”

“What’s your plan exactly?” Taylor looked to Andy who looked at Benzedrine.

“Oh no, you get to help with this. You started this.” He shook his head.

“Okay, Andy I realize you just slept off all the Adrenaline but we gotta go, we need to make it back by curfew.”

“We’ll be seeing you.” Benzedrine smirked walking out of the bright room behind Andy and Taylor.

-

They got home mere minutes before curfew. They sat quietly on the couch, “listening” to the podcast. 16 minutes to 8, Andy stood up. “I’m gonna shower and go to bed.”

“Night,” Taylor said absentmindedly, flipping through a prewar book he had brought with him. Twilight. Supposedly famous before BLI took over. He made it about 2 chapters before falling asleep on the couch. 

-

Taylor yawned and stretched. Still dark outside, what time was it? The nearest clock read 1:48 a.m. He needed to move to bed. He shut the book that had fallen open on the floor and dragged himself to bed. He paused outside Andy’s room. There was a faint mumble and then silence. Probably nothing. He fell asleep almost immediately after laying down.

-

Andy woke up in a cold sweat. He wasn’t sure what woke him, but his heart was racing and his sheets were a knotted mess around him. He rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself back into sleep. 2 a.m. No luck. 4 a.m. still no sleep. 5 a.m.

Drifting back into slumber was slow, at least he was asleep. Suddenly, he saw the night sky, stars bleeding red. Terror ripped through his chest. His heartbeat sped up and his breath was quick and shallow. Rolling sand dunes were spread in front of him. He saw Finnley, but not the Finnley he wanted to see. Clothed in all white, similar to what a Draculiod would wear. They lacked the mask. The smile plastered across their face was fake, the expression was one most of the citizens of Battery City wore. Their ash brown hair was long and messy, it was also dyed blood red, dripping onto their clothes. He was shaking, terrified of the scene in front of him.

“Wha-!” He glared around the dark room, hitting the side table searching for glasses he hadn’t needed in 4 years. Just a nightmare, it was all a nightmare.

Breathing slowed, he slipped out of bed and into the hallway that was already bright. Taylor was eating scrambled eggs and reading a book, definitely not a BLI book.

“When did you get up?” Andy asked. His mouth was dry from sleeping with it open. 

“5, like always.” 

“What time is it now?”

“6?” Taylor said.

“I’m gonna be late for work!” He yelped.

“Hey! I called you in sick like Benzedrine said so. Today you’re gonna relax, and not plan some huge attack on the labs, we can do that tomorrow, you already have that off right?”

“Yes.” He sighed. Yes, he agreed that he should probably let his emotions calm down, but then again, he already had half of a plan brewing in his head. “Could I use a notebook, if you have any,” Andy asked.

Taylor passed him a cup of tea. “Where did you learn how to make tea?” He coughed and spit it back into the cup. “That’s not tea…”

Taylor’s eyes went wide. “I thought…’

“You broke the bag didn’t you?” Andy wheezed. He dumped the cup into the sink.

“Wait? You don’t break the bag?” Taylor looked bewildered. “How else do you mix it?”

“You just let it soak! Look.” And rinsed his mug and placed a tea bag in it. “Now pour water in,” He grabbed the kettle. “...and then if you want, add milk or some honey.” Andy demonstrated.

“Oh…” Taylor whispered.

“So, do you have a blank notebook I could use?” Andy asked nonchalantly. 

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Andy I know what you’re doing. You’re upset, and you wanna get Finn back, but we need to consult with the others before you make any rash decisions.”

He tried to look offended. “I would never. I’m taking this very seriously,” Which was the truth. “And I will wait for Benzedrine’s help.” Not the truth.

“Then why the hell do you need the notebook?” Taylor exclaimed.

“Because Finnley is in danger and I want to help!” Andy retorted.

Taylor fell silent. “You can’t do this. Please don’t try and do this on your own. Take the notebook, but don’t try to do anything that’ll get you caught or worse.” He pleaded.

“Okay, can I just make plans?” He hummed.

“Yes, please be smart about it, though,” Taylor said. “I’ll get it.” Andy sat down at the island after Taylor left.

-

Taylor tried to focus on his book, but he couldn’t help but look at Andy scribble in the notebook. He’d pause, scrunch his face up while he thought, then start to scribble again.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Taylor asked.

Andy looked over to him like he was surprised to hear his voice. “Uh, possible situations.”

“Okay.” He smiled.

“Why do you ask?” Andy said.

“Just checking in.” He hummed.

“What are you reading?” Andy asked.

“Twilight. It’s a pre-war book.” Andy made a satisfied noise and continued to write. 

Noon came surprisingly quick, Taylor opted to make them lunch. Andy looked suspicious. “What do you want for lunch? I can make, scrambled eggs-”

“That’s breakfast food.” Andy interrupted.

The rest of the day was calm. Andy was still upset about Finnley. He was silent most of the day; he only moved from the couch to use the bathroom and at 5, watch the sunset.

It was odd. They had just listened to the podcast, Taylor had just finished half of his book and Andy was still writing. He remembered looking up, seeing Andy move in the direction of the window. He set the book down and just watched Andy. He pressed his hands to the glass and stood there for a few minutes. Even after the sky had turned dark and the first faint stars started to appear over the horizon, he continued to watch. Taylor vaguely remembered the desert sky, it was a long time since he’d last seen the beautiful starry nights, but he still remembered. Stars were faint from the city. They were still magical.

He eventually moved back to the couch. They ate dinner together and before Andy was about to go to bed. “Good night.” He smiled.

-

Andy went to bed but he had no intention of sleeping.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy can't sleep, Benzedrine makes plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was almost late but look I got it!

Andy sat in the dark watching the still, starry sky outside his window. He refused to sleep. He refused to visit the terrifying dream. Once again he opened the notebook, glancing over ideas, doodles, and notes. It made a little sense, he had half a plan. Benzedrine was going to visit tomorrow. He’d help, he had maps and better plans. There had to be some way they could get into the basement floors of the labs through the Underground.

Under the soft glow of his reading light there was more writing, more ideas, half the notebook now filled with a half decent plan. 3 a.m. Andy felt guilty. Yes he needed sleep, yes his friends would worry, no he didn’t plan on sleeping.  
Sunrise, beautiful. Absolutely marvelous. The only true thing that calmed his racing mind was the swirl of purples and pinks before the sun fully showed behind the city skyline. Music that’s what he needed to stay awake with.

Quietly, he stepped out of bed and walked slowly down the dark hallway to the living room where his headphones were. Maybe he’d only listen for an hour, then he’d put everything away and try to sleep. An hour ticked by, then another, then he heard Taylor get up.

Quickly he shut off his headphones and shut the notebook and crammed them into his side table. There was a quiet knock on his door. “Hmm?” 

He switched on the lamp. Taylor gently pushed the door open. “You’re already up?”  
“I’m awake, not up.” Andy said.

“When did you wake up?” Taylor sounded confused.

He tried to think of a time that wouldn’t cause him to worry. “4:40”

“Okay, well I’m gonna try to make oatmeal, want some?”

“The ‘try’ part of that sentence worries me.” Andy smiled. “But yes, please.”

Taylor shut the door again. Allowing Andy the privacy to change. He still felt awkward in his Killjoy stuff. It felt odd to wear it. Of course when he was at home he only wore the jacket. The leather was stiff, not yet broken in. He made a habit of slipping it on every morning, just to look in the mirror. He could practically hear Finn’s voice. “Hell yeah! You look kick-ass!”

He smiled to himself and placed it back in the box on the top shelf of his closet.  
-

Andy sat down in front of a bowl of oatmeal. It looked good, he hoped it would taste good. “Followed all the directions, right?” He asked sceptical because of yesterday’s tea.

“Yes, I made sure of it.” Taylor grinned. “I already ate some, it’s good.”

He shook his head and took a spoonful of oatmeal and cautiously, tasted it. Decent oatmeal. “Thanks for breakfast,” He muttered with his mouth full. “When will Benzedrine be here?”

“Sometime around 11. He’s got something goin’ on with his councilman dad.” He snorted. “He’ll be pissy when he gets here. He’s got daddy issues.”

“Great.” He said dryly. Benze was already so sarcastic and rude to Taylor on an average basis. Andy could only imagine what he’d be like today.

Taylor was cleaning the kitchen, strange. Andy looked around the apartment. All was in order, everything was neat and tidy. Even cleaner than it had been when Andy moved in.

“Have you been cleaning?” He asked absentmindedly.

“It’s a stress habit.” Taylor mumbled.

“The apartment looks wonderful, but you need to calm down.” He could only imagine how much stress Taylor must be under to clean something to that degree.

“I’ll calm down when Finnley is alright and our lives are back in order.” He hummed, wiping down the countertops.

“You realize, by breaking Finnley out, we’ll be seen as Killjoys, we’ll be hunted down. If we want to survive we’d have to permanently live in the Underground, or move to the desert.” 

That thought just hit him. Taylor stopped, and stared at Andy. He threw down his rag and fell backwards onto the couch. “You don’t have to help.” Andy called over to him, placing his dish in the sink.

There was no sound from Taylor. Andy sat beside him, shoulder to shoulder. “I know you want to help, but you shouldn’t give up your life to help somebody.”

“But I want to help.” Taylor hissed. “I am not letting you do this on your own.” There was a fire in his eyes. Andy knew he couldn’t stop him, but he wished Taylor wasn’t so against the desert.  
-  
11 came soon enough. Benzedrine was there, on time as usual. There was a scowl plastered across his face instead of the fake smile he wore outside. 

“Andrew, witch boy. I’ve got a lot to talk about.” Benze sat on the couch and spread out a map of the labs, there were marks and notes all over it in crayon. “This is my plan.” He smiled.  
-  
“Tell me again, how do we get into the labs?” Taylor hummed, studying the map.

“Under the main building, where they hold patients. There is an exit for sanitation.” He pointed to a mark circled in red crayon. “Andy and me can get into the labs, no problem. You and the others will sneak in as sanitation workers. Of course to get into the re-education portion of the labs, you need a special clearance level. 6 to be exact, the only people with that level of clearance are Exterminators, Madam Director, and her council. I happen to be pretty good at stealing my father’s badge.”

“Okay, when we're there, we shoot it up, right? Clear the floor.” Taylor asked.

“No only shoot when you need to. Try and maintain a disguise. When me and Andy get in there. Then we’ll have to break through the cells. Fun Ghoul is working on something for that. Then the floor will be flooded with Dracs and probably a few Crows. Then you can shoot it up.” Benze explained.

“When is this going to happen?” Andy asked.

“1 to 2 months from now. I have some software that’s gonna disable the cameras in most of the area, I just need to get it finished and into the system. It should take about a week for that, then we also need Ghoul to finish his bombs and it’s gonna take at least 30 of them to get through one of the labs. I know we should only be getting patients but I think I could set them back a little on their findings if Ghoul can make a big enough bomb. We’re gonna destroy some of the research so they can’t get more advanced. That should take about 2 weeks for him to finish. Of course, we’re also looking at the time to find the right outfits for sanitation and working around our citizen stuff and security. We’re probably going to be looking at 1 and 1⁄2 months.”

“I’ll be done with school by then. I’ll have my doctorate.” Andy said.  
“So will I. Graduation is in 2 months.” Benze laughed. “We could probably go to Graduation and then break in. It’d be better to get a few more people on board so we can wait for another week.”

“You’ve only been at that school for 3 months then? How would you have a doctorate?”

“I partially finished my course last year. They decided to put it on hold because there was a position in the labs for me to work then. Not sure why they decided I’d finish now.” Andy said. “But we can’t let Finn stay in those cells forever.”

“We’re not, we’re just trying to find more force to break them out.” Benze said calmly.

Andy nodded. Yes, he was worried about Finnley, but they only had one chance to get it right and more people could help. Taylor continued to ask questions, practically making Benzedrine repeat the plan over and over. They eventually had everything planned out perfectly. It’d still take a few adjustments, but it was coming together. His nerves were beginning to calm, finally.

Taylor looked focused for once. He was really studying Benzedrine’s map, really paying attention.  
-  
Taylor grinned. Both Andy and Benzedrine were smiling and chatting happily. When it came time for Benze to leave he said something strange. “Call me Oliver, it’s less formal and the city can’t know about my alias.” He said. “Please.” He added. Manners, not uncommon with Oliver, but not in such a kind tone.

7 o’clock. Andy was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but still, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds brought back visions of the bleeding skies. He laid still in his bed, watching the shadows outside his window move. Draculiods, the night patrols. He frowned. How could anybody think it was okay to have that sort of control over people. 

Night seemed to pass quicker this time. He waited patiently, soon enough, it was over and he had to get ready for work. Taylor was already awake. He glanced suspiciously at him, but said nothing.

Work was nothing special. He was silent most of the time. His only assignments were fixing a vending machine and then a monthly check of the bus stops along 6th street. Nothing special. The vending machine was easy enough, just a few bugs. It was a little exciting, there were a few droids hanging out in the alley way. They grinned at him. They clearly knew he was off the pills. He heard one of them shout “Thank Destroya!” when he finished it.

The bus stops was a much more demanded attention. There, he had the terrible task of testing every function on each of the 3 computers at 12 different stops. 36 different subjects, and 4 hours to do it. Every single job, so very tedious, he was also very tired. Work was miserable, he knew how Taylor felt now. Terrified he’d be found out. 

Stop 6 on his route, he had 1 hour and 40 minutes to finish. He was rushing through every task now. Sure, it was difficult and intricate work, but he needed to finish quickly. He would’ve been done sooner, but he was working on no sleep and barely any food.

Stop 9, 2 out of 3 machines done. The third, however, was broken. Definitely not okay. He wrote his report, examined the rest of the machine and proceeded to try and disable it. Of course, today being terrible already, he ended up ripping it from the wall it was bolted to in an attempt to find the kill switch. It wasn’t a huge problem, but it definitely was going to take a few minutes to fix.

10 minutes later, machine running as smoothly as he could force it to. Precious time lost. Stop 10, 40 minutes left. Stop 11, 20 minutes left. 12, 6 minutes left. He finished, 2 minutes. His entire work load finished in time, the sun began to set as he finished filing the report. 

He walked into the apartment, threw down his bag, and buried his face in a throw pillow.  
\-   
Taylor walked home, 5 o’clock. Andy was staring at the ceiling, headphones in, sprawled across the couch. He quietly unpacked the groceries, trying to be mindful of Andy, whose face was blank, his eyes were tired, he looked as if he could barely keep them open.

“How was your day?” Taylor hummed.

Andy made a noise, it vaguely sounded like “no”.

“Bad I guess. I got food and some more of those tea bags you like so much.” Andy made another noise in response, but nothing else. The next few moments were silent, except for the rustle of the grocery bags and the closing and opening of cabinets.

“I’m gonna make dinner.” Andy announced suddenly.  
“Why?” Taylor shut the fridge.

“Because you’re so damn nice to me and I wanna do something nice for you.” He said, almost falling off of the couch.

“Are you sure you’re awake enough to do that?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah!” Andy said, offended.

“You just seem a little out of it.” Taylor sighed.  
“I’m perfectly capable of preparing a meal for tonight.” He crossed his arms, glaring at Taylor.

“Okay, what’re you gonna make?” He smiled. At least he was taking his mind off of Finn. 

“Spaghetti and garlic bread.” He said smartly.

“Sounds better than the cereal I was going to eat.” He laughed.

“Just go sit down, read your book.” He ushered Taylor out of the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. 

Taylor decided to take his new free time to finish his book. Only a few chapters left, maybe he’d actually finish this one. The others he started all ended up lost or destroyed. He settled in on his bed and waited for Andy to call him.

About 15 minutes later, he heard a crash followed by a scream and then a loud string of curses. He paused, he didn’t hear anything after that. Slowly, he climbed out of bed, he still didn’t hear anything. He jogged down the hall. 

There was a puddle of what he assumed was boiling water and limp noodles on the floor along with a turned over pot. “Andy?” He asked.

“Here.” It came from the other side of the island. Andy was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, clutching his hand.

“What the hell happened?” He asked, louder.

“I burnt my hand, and then I bumped the pot and now there's a huge mess.” He explained. 

“How did- never mind. Just come here.” He helped him up. “Lemme fix that.”   
Andy sat on the bathroom counter. He started bandaging his hand. “Sorry, I screwed up dinner.”

“S’alright. Still got garlic bread.” He smiled. That was still sitting on the island, uncooked.

“I guess.” He sighed.

“Stop it. You’re so negative! I know life is crappy right now and everything seems to suck but if you look close enough you’ll see the good stuff. We have garlic bread! Benzedrine said he was gonna hack all the cameras in the area! We still have music and we could watch a movie on my computer!” Taylor grinned.

“I’d like that, if I don’t pass out.” He huffed.

“Why would you pass out?” Taylor asked, confused. Andy froze. “Why would you-”  
“I haven’t slept in 2 days.” He said quietly. “I can’t, every time I close my eyes I see Finn suffering.”  
Oh, that’s why he seemed distant the past few days. “Andy, you need to sleep.” He said slowly.

“Yeah, I know.” He let out a heavy sigh. “But I can’t, I just can’t”

He studied Andy’s face. “Go sit on the couch. I’m gonna clean up and put the bread in the oven. I’ll make some soup or somethin’ to go with it.” He said. “Then we can watch a movie.” Andy smiled weakly.

“Ok.” He whispered jumping down from the counter. It wasn’t really a jump for him. His toes already almost touched the floor. This was one of the rare moments that seemed to become more and more often when Taylor envied something about Andy. First it was his hair, Taylor’s was to short to comb it back like Andy did. Then it was his height, he was able to reach the cereal on the top shelf without climbing onto the counter, once again it was his height.

He was weary of the mess, afraid he’d burn himself on what might still be very hot water.

He threw down a bath towel, Andy scowled at him from the couch. He muttered something about mopping it up instead of getting mushed up noodles on his towels. Canned soup would replace spaghetti. It was a decent meal.

He settled next to Andy on the couch with his laptop between them. He placed a disc in and watched Andy’s face as he studied the screen. He was very interested, he remembered the first time he watched a good, not BLI approved movie. The one he chose for tonight was Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. 

Andy’s mouth twisted up in a smile, he occasionally chuckle, not fully laugh like he had done before, but it was nice to see him laugh at all. Maybe 20 minutes from the end of the movie, Andy started to drift off to sleep, Taylor could see him fighting to stay awake, but eventually he lost. The movie ended, he threw a blanket over Andy and pulled his legs onto the couch so he could shift properly in his sleep. 

“G’night.” He mumbled he started to do the dishes. He’d go to bed later. It was only 7 then. He watched the stars outside, he wasn’t sure why Andy was so fascinated with them, but they were still a pleasant sight. 

He set the last dish in the cupboard and started to walk down the hall towards his bed room, shutting off the living room light. There was suddenly shouting again. He whipped around to see Andy thrashing around under his blanket.

“ANDY!” He yelled, holding him still. “Andy stop!” He stopped thrashing, but he was shaking, his breathing was fast. He was gripping the blanket to the point his knuckles turned white.

“A nightmare, it’s a nightmare.” He kept repeating.

“That not a nightmare, that's a night terror.” He muttered.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's night terror scares Taylor, He comes up with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know, but it's also 300 words longer than a regular chapter.

Andy hand moved from his blanket to Taylor’s t-shirt. He stared behind Taylor, trying to focus on his face. He knew Taylor was confused, and probably almost as shaken as he was. There was no way he was going to look at him. Andy could practically see his eyes. Frantically searching for something, an explanation.

Taylor moved his hands to Andy’s face. Andy’s eyes were forced to focus on Taylor’s. “Andy please, could you please stop.” He stopped. 

“I got it, I’m good.” Andy paused. Taylor sunk down into the seat beside Andy. “Just a nightmare.”

Taylor wrapped his arm around Andy. “Still, it wasn’t a nightmare, definitely a night terror.” He hummed.

Andy made a soft noise. “How about you try to sleep in my room. Try and sleep somewhere you don’t normally sleep, some place you don’t associate with night terrors.

“But, you sleep in there?” Andy didn’t realize his asking tone.

“Yes I do.” He deadpanned. “There is space for two people in a queen bed.”

“Okay, I guess.” Andy sounded unsure.

“Have you ever had night terrors like this before?” Taylor asked.

“Yes, a few times when my mom got replaced with a droid.” He said.

“What made them go away?” Taylor asked, his heart silently breaking.

“I’d sleep in Finn’s room.” 

“So it’s abandonment issues.” Taylor said.

“How do you know that?” Andy looked skeptical. 

“Your mom disappeared, now Finn does. You had night terrors after both. Boom, logic!” Taylor explained.

“Can we go to bed? I don’t really wanna be alone right now.” Andy asked quietly.

“Yes, go get your pajamas.” Taylor smiled.

“Okay.” He said.  
-

Andy felt mildly uncomfortable, sitting, legs crossed, on Taylor’s bed while he read. He leaned back against the headboard with the sheets just barely pulled up to his waist with a pillow against his lower back.

“Andy, go to sleep.” Taylor murmured again.

“I will.” He whispered.

Taylor shut his book and placed it on the bedside table. “Goodnight Andy, actually try to sleep.” He smiled, switching of the lamp. “Wake me if you have a nightmare, or if you’re not asleep by midnight.”

Andy nodded. Taylor laid back and shut his eyes, soon enough his chest was rising and falling slowly. Fast asleep. If only I could do that. He thought with a huff.  
-

Tick, tick, tick. He heard in his head. Of course Better Living made sure all analog clocks in the city were disposed of, but he could still remember the faint ticking of a clock somewhere in Taylor’s Underground home.

He looked at Taylor, whose chest was rising and falling slowly as he slept. Then he looked to the digital clock on the side table, 12:04. Taylor told him to wake him up if he wasn’t asleep. Andy looked back at Taylor, cringing at the thought of waking him up.

12:10, he wasn’t going to sleep.

“Taylor,” He whispered. “I can’t sleep.” He made a noise, something like a groan. Andy hesitated before resting his hand on Taylor’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Taylor, I can’t sleep.”

“Wah?” He grumbled, rolling on to his opposite side. “M’ sleepin’ go ‘way.” 

“Okay.” He whispered, sinking back down onto his pillow. There was no noise for a few moments. “I should probably try to wake him up.” Andy thought. He gently shook him again.

“Andy?” Taylor said, sounding more awake. “What time is it?”

“Midnight, you told me to wake you up if I didn’t fall asleep.” Andy said softly, feeling guilty for waking him.

“Oh,” Taylor still sounded confused. “Oh!” He pushed back the sheet and sat up.

“What?” Now Andy was confused.

“I’ve got some sleeping pills, or whatever the hell you call ‘em. They make you tired. You want tea? I’m gonna make some tea.” Taylor said, his voice still a little groggy sounding.

Taylor crawled out of bed, suddenly much more awake. “C’mon.” He motioned for him to follow.

Andy followed him. Taylor, who was strangely wide awake, but the kettle on the stove. “What are your nightmares about?”

“What are you doing?” Andy asked.

“Making tea,” Taylor said. “You want some right?”

“Yes, the nightmares are about Finn.” He said quietly.

Taylor sighed. “So until we get Finn back, you’re probably gonna have night terrors.” 

“Oh,” Andy whispered. “I’ll deal with it.”

“We’ll deal with it. Right now we’re a team.” Taylor corrected, pulling two mugs out of the cabinets. 

“Don’t break the bag.” Andy smiled, watching Taylor carefully pour the water into the mugs.

Taylor grinned. “You wanna find the sleeping pills, they should be in my nightstand.”

“Sure.” Andy hummed, graciously taking the tea from Taylor.

He wandered back down the hall to Taylor’s room. The bedside table on the left side held a small tupperware dish full of pills. He reentered the living room. “This it?”

“Yeah. They’re prewar so they’re old but they still work. Take one of ‘em then wait a few minutes and go to bed.” Taylor smiled. “You need sleep bad.”

Andy felt awkward. Sure, these you help him sleep, but once he was asleep the night terrors came and then he definitely wasn’t sleeping the rest of the night. “Can I sleep in your room?” He asked quietly.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Taylor hummed, before choking on tea. “HOT!” He coughed.  
-

Taylor could fall asleep easy enough, he only needed the sleeping pills after bad claps. He watched Andy, who still didn’t seem sure about sleeping, fight it, and eventually drift off. He rolled onto his stomach and drifted off himself.

He dreamt of the desert, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He was riding in the back of a beat up Honda. It was blue but the chipping paint and sand made it look greyish brown. A woman in all red with long blonde hair was driving and in the passenger seat was a girl no older than 7 with silvery hair.

He remembered these faces vaguely, Lone Star, his mother, and Lis, his sister. She didn’t have a killjoy name. The radio on, Lis was humming to a song he hadn’t heard in years. He missed them, he barely knew these people. They were only part of his life for an eighth of it.

It was a calm day, no clouds, the only noise was the radio and the wind. That was until there was beeping, like a bomb about to go off.

He jumped awake, his alarm. It was his alarm.  
-

“Have a better day.” He said. Watching the first customer walk out of the gift shop, it was going to be a long day. There were two other customers walking around the shop. He waited patiently for them to leave so he could put his headphones back in. 

Taylor wasn’t listening to music, or anything really. It was just static. A pocket radio tuned to a zone station called Z40. Supposedly it was supposed to be the best station in the zones, rarely ever got intercepted by BLI, radio shack’s location is unheard of in the city, and the station’s crew. Dr. Death Defying, the day host, and Cherri Cola, the night host, both didn’t only play music but also recordings of pre-war news, live readings of pre-war books, and zone news. 

The static was confusing. Static never happened on Z40. If BLI hacked it, it was a warning to the killjoys, telling them they’d be “squished like bugs under the director’s heel”.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. At least there was somewhat comfortable seating.

“Hello! I’d like to purchase these two backs of mixed nuts.” He looked up, putting on his fake face.

He was met with a mischievous grin, Oliver. “Let me ring that up for ya.” He huffed, snatching the bags away and ringing them up. 

“Do I know you?” Oliver asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Small world.” He huffed. “Taylor Lewis, aren’t you-”

“Enough introductions! You get off work at 4. Meet me at your place, not Andy’s.” Oliver said quickly.

“Hey! It’s both of our homes.” He growled.

“Meet me at YOUR place.” He winked and turned. Taylor’s best guess was that he meant the Underground. He was probably right.  
-

Taylor’s guess had been correct. Oliver was leaned against the door to Taylor and Horseshoe Crab’s base. Full yellow, absolutely hideous, the fedora he insisted on wearing made Taylor hold back a laugh.

“What do you want? Andy doesn’t know I’m here.” Taylor asked.

“Oh, does your boyfriend worry?” He snorted. Taylor blushed.

“My roommate doesn’t like it when I stay out late.” Taylor hissed.

“Sandman we’re benefiting the team.” He sighed. “Fun Ghoul has some associates that could benefit us. Don’t take this as we’re all buddy-buddy again. I wanted to come with Andy but he’s studying, can’t believe it, we still have two months.” He added quickly.

Sandman was silent for a moment. “Why do you guys care so much about finishing school?”

“I’d be a big ‘Eff you!’ to the city. Imagine a councilman’s son and doctor leaves for the desert after helping a giant breakout of their most heavily guarded buildings, or imagine Andy, their prodigee engineer getting his doctorate and then leaving after leading the breakout!” Oliver laughed.

“Oh, how are those camera things going?”

“Slow, since the last time I messed with them, they upgraded.” Benzedrine huffed. “It’ll be a little harder."

“Is Fun Ghoul making progress?” Sandman asked. Trying to hold conversation with Benze was like talking to a cat. He almost always refused to acknowledge your presence. 

“We’re about to find out.” He huffed. Mr. Sandman followed him into the tunnels.   
-

Silence, the rest of the trip he made no effort to continue talking to Benze after how dismissive he liked to be. He forgot how long the walk from the entrance to the markets was. It was about an hour of walking if they kept a steady pace. There was also the added time of Mr. Sandman having to change into his killjoy outfit. Nobody took kindly to stark white uniform he was used to in the open city.

The warmth of neon lights made the hostile tunnels feel almost homey, of course it’d be nicer if he wasn’t jumpy and didn’t reach for his gun at the sound of footsteps behind him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mr. Benzedrine hissed when the entered the market, where Sandman felt even more panicky.

“I don’t know! I’m just a little nervous.” He hummed, rapidly tapping his foot.

“You look like a caged animal. Get a hold of yourself.” Benze snapped.

“I can’t exactly tell myself to ‘stop freaking out’!” He retorted.

“What happened to cocky, crash-queen Sandman I knew?” He growled.

“He got chased down by Dracs when he was alone and could’ve died.” Sandman shot back.

Benzedrine’s face softened. “You’re safe here. You’re not alone, and Dracs aren’t gonna try and attack a market.” He said. “Let’s go. They’re waiting for us.”

Nice, a dark corner of the market. The ‘joy Benze had told him about, Fun Ghoul, was in the front of a much taller joy with longer, curly hair and a person on roller skates wearing a crop top over a binder. Interesting characters.

“Ghoul.” Benzedrine said calmly. “Are these the new recruits?” 

“Yep.” He smiled, swiping greasy bangs out of his face. “This is Jet Star,” He motioned to the tall one who waved at him. “And this is Show Pony.”

“Hello doll! They/them please.” Show Pony grinned, skating over to shake his hand. Without the skates they would’ve been about Finnley’s height, but the skates made them much taller and much more intimidating. 

“Uh, hi. Mr. Sandman, he/him.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“What do you guys bring to the team?” Benze asked, looking comically short compared to Jet Star.

“We have a car. Once we get everybody out we can leave for the zones. Pony knows Dr. D. He could get a message out for some more help.”

“D’s pretty easy to crack, sometimes he even lets me run the show.” Sandman thought back to the times songs abruptly cut out and Friday started playing on Z40 while he was at work.

Jet Star laughed. “Sure he does.”

Benzedrine studied them for a second. “Welcome to the team.” 

Jet Star grinned. “Got it, radio us with our move.”

Benzedrine handed him a slip of paper. “Our channel, my address and Andy Duke’s. He’s co-leading this with me.”

“See ya later, darlings.” Pony smiled. They kissed Ghoul’s cheek, he scrunched up his face. They skated away with Jet Star behind them.

“They’re friendly.” Sandman observed. 

“Once you’re in the desert. Half the ‘joys are like that. The other half are crazy and violent.” Ghoul sighed. He wondered for a second, which half had his mom and sister been?

“Hey! Mr. Sandman?” Benze snapped his fingers in Sandman’s face. “Time to go.”

“Oh, okay.” He followed Benzedrine out of the market.  
-

“Why’re you spacing out all of a sudden?” Benz stopped him. “First you’re all jumpy, now you can’t focus?”

“I dunno, just thinkin’.” He hummed.

“I swear,” Benze huffed. “We’re far from friends but you’re my teammate so talk to me” He could practically see the disgust on Benzedrine’s face. He was never one to get involved with someone's personal life.

“I had a dream last night, it’s sorta messing with me.” He sighed.

“Wow, Mr. Sandman had a dream.” He chuckled. “What was it about?”

“My mom and sister, I don’t know them.” He looked Benzedrine in his eye.

Benzedrine paused. “You knew them for a while. It’s normal to dream about your family.” He was a little more serious now.

“I’ve never had a family.” He spat, he voice bitter with anger. “I had a parent and a sibling who cared so little about me they left me to die.”

Benzedrine was silent. “Let’s go home.” He said quietly.  
-

Andy waited patiently for Taylor to come home. He sat at the island with two plates of salad and chicken alfredo. Tonight he actually managed to cook dinner and not burn himself. 

6:30, Taylor should’ve definitely be home by then. He waited anxiously, the food was going to get cold, he had no idea where Taylor was, and he was ready to have a small panic attack. He didn’t want to be alone and his studying just made him more anxious.

The internal analog clock ticking returned as he watched the digital clock on the stove changed.

He started to drift back into his thoughts. Suddenly, “Andrew. I brought your boyfriend home.” Oliver.

He let out a long sigh. “After curfew?” He smiled opening the door. “Thanks Ollie.”

Benze cringed at the nickname, but didn’t say anything. “See you later.”

“Sorry, he told me to meet him after work and I couldn’t send a message.”

“S’all right. I made dinner.” He smiled pointing to the counter.

“Thanks! Looks delicious.” He sat down in front of his plate.

“What were you and Oliver doing?”

“Meeting new recruits. Got two of Ghoul’s friends. Jet Star and Show Pony.”

“Good, good.” Andy grinned taking a bite of his salad. He was much hungrier than he thought.

“Wow,” Taylor said, his mouth full. “You’re a good cook.”

“It’s not hard to cook. I’ve got a book.” 

Taylor smiled. “You wanna sleep in my room tonight? Or are you good?”

“Uh, I’d wanna sleep in your room.” He said quietly.

“Cool, put your pillows on my bed. I’ll grab another blanket, I’ve been told I hog sheets.” He smiled, oblivious to how difficult it was for Andy to ask for help with the nightmares.

Andy fell asleep immediately again. Taylor watched him sleep, it was the most peaceful he was ever. His chest rising and falling slowly. He eventually fell asleep himself, but he appreciated watching his friend sleep for a few minutes.  
-

Andy slept good, good enough that he woke up early and made breakfast. Cooking was not a skill that came easy to him, but making food for his friend made him feel useful. He checked his email at breakfast while Taylor talked and talked about his book.

Interesting, he had the week off. There was no reasoning, just an email from the head of his department saying, “Study up!” and a date exactly 30 days from then. 

“Andy?” Taylor asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, what about Twilight.” He said, looking through the rest of his inbox.

“I asked what you were doing.” He said. “You spaced out.”

“Oh, I have the week off. Now sure why.” He turned his laptop to show him.

“I know what this is. Oliver got that email before the incident.” He said, referring to his re-education. “Finals are moving up. He got it before he finished his first year.”

He swallowed hard. “I-”

“Shut up.” Taylor interrupted him. “You’re gonna say you can’t, but I know you will pass that test. You will get your degree and I’ll go to graduation with you and I’ll watch you and Oliver walk across that stage without screaming and cheering and then we’ll get wasted.”

“Did you plan this out or?” He chuckled. 

“Yes, I’ve been planning your graduation party for the past month.” He laughed. “Not planning a prison break.”

“Well, I’d better start studying.” Andy started to get up. Taylor grabbed his arm.

“Oh no, you studied all yesterday. Today we’re watching movies and drinking cheap beer.”

“What’s with you getting drunk?” Andy asked.

“I’m a killjoy, sweetheart.” Taylor grinned.

“And I’m also a killjoy, but I do not see the joy in getting drunk.” Andy shook his head.

“Once we’re done with this whole break out crap and you get Finnley back, we’re gonna start a crew and I’m taking you dancing and you’ll see how much fun it is to stop worrying for the night.”

“Are you saying we’re gonna live in the desert and you aren’t gonna complain for the rest of our lives?”

“I’ve gotten over that. I don’t really want to live out there, but I have this great friend who’s been super nice and they’re a great cook and they happen to be the most anxious killjoy I’ve ever met and he’s gonna make the change a little more bearable.” 

“Well, I’m glad to help, but I don’t want to be hung over tomorrow when I do have to study. I’ll pass on the alcohol. Don’t you have work today?”

“Nope. I put in my two weeks notice yesterday. I’m trying for a job at your labs. Gonna be your janitor.” He smiled. “They decided that instead of taking me off in two weeks to fire me.” 

“Why!?” Andy asked.

“I am apparently ‘Not good’ and ‘lazy’ at being helpful to customers.” Don’t worry. I’m just waiting for my call for the janitor job and that position has been open for weeks, I’m the only candidate. Nobody wants the job.”


	8. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy can cook, Taylor could burn water.

Andy settled on the couch next to Taylor. He brought some movies out of a box in his closet and let Andy choose one. Today was for relaxing, and panicking when Andy asked how much more contraband was hidden in his closet.

“The rest of Twilight, a few cds, some colorful socks.” Andy glared at him.

“As long as it’s hidden good.” He sighed, sorting through the pile.

Taylor was fairly proud of his collection. It was surprisingly large when you consider how many had been lost to the wars. He had Iron Man 1, all of the Batman trilogy, Christmas Vacation, Pitch Perfect 3, The Simpsons Movie, The Lego Movie, and many more.

Andy grinned. “What do you wanna start with?”

“I dunno, your choice.” He laughed. “I know it’s a hard choice but we have the entire day.” 

“What about this one?” He held up one of the movies. 

“Harry Potter, I have all eight of those. We’re watching them all.”

“How long is that gonna take?” Andy asked. 

He checked the kitchen clock. “It’s 6:23 now, each of these movies is like 2 hours so like 8 p.m.”

“I don’t wanna watch all the same ones.” He said, “We can watch the first one and the some of the others.” 

“Okay. Let’s get started.”  
-

Stiff, that’s the only word Andy could think of after sitting still for 4 hours. Taylor was starting to drift off, which was very surprising because they were watching The Simpsons Movie. Andy poked him and he jumped. “Wha-”

“Stop fallin’ asleep or I’m gonna,” He paused to yawn. “Fall asleep too.”

“Nope, not gonna fall asleep. We have stuff to do, movies to watch.” He said, adjusting himself, feeling the tension fade slightly from his back.

“I’ve been thinking,” He paused the movie. “I’ve got a few plans I wanna send Oliver.” Andy said, starting to get up.

“Andy!” Taylor whined. “It’s cold when you’re not there.” He had to admit, the apartment was freezing and it was nice to have another body next to his.

Andy’s notebook had been filing nicely after the past few days. He had lots of plans, he’d gone over most of them with Oliver after school. Taylor had even looked through it once or twice. He didn’t say much, but he knew he liked them.

Once he sat down Taylor was pressed against him again, he felt the warmth rush back to his side. “If you have the janitor position you can get in without tripping the alarm.” He grinned.

“Another reason I applied for the job.” 

“But another thing I noticed is that at our current pace, Oliver with the camera software and Ghoul with the bombs, we’ll probably have the break in around two or three days after graduation.”

“What’s that mean?” Taylor asked.

“We’ll have the week off. I won’t be expected anywhere. We could get straight to work and probably do this with the odds in our favor.”

“Well, we’ll get to that later. Let’s relax now.” He stretched, almost smacking Andy with his arm.  
-

Taylor watched Andy’s expression’s closely while they watched movies. He studied the way he laughed and what he laughed at. He studied how he reacted to plot twists or deaths.

“Well.” Andy watched the credits roll by. “I think it’s time we go to bed.” The clock read 8:41

“My room?” Taylor asked, ejecting the disc and closing the laptop. Andy nodded.

“What about dinner?” Andy asked making Taylor realize just how hungry he was.

“Leftovers.” He shrugged. He was exhausted, sitting still all day seemed to have that effect on him.

Taylor cherished that. It was so normal. Him and his friend, watching movies all day, being too lazy to cook.sharing the same bed. It was like a comedy. Of course, their lives would never be a comedy, too much real pain. There was too much death, disappointment, and not enough positivity. 

He’d settled on the knowledge that he’d live on the run, never settling down long enough to get close to anyone. But nevertheless, he loved relaxing with Andy.  
-

Andy got up later than usual, Taylor was still asleep. He was sprawled across the bed, his arm thrown over Andy’s chest. 

He resigned to studying until Taylor woke up. Feeling a little more confident in his ability to pass this test. Andy pulled out his notebook, scanning over pages, looking at pieces of plans. 

His main theme was getting into the building somewhat legally and eventually breaking into the bottom prison levels and finally escaping through the Underground.

Oliver filled in the holes and the team gladly prepared for their task. He glared at the textbook, but opened it and read it over reluctantly. 

Taylor got up around 10 and sank into the chair next to him. He never said anything about the endless studying, which was odd because he talked so much regularly. 

He was busying himself by glueing random things he found in his “junk box” to chains, necklaces, and rings.

“What are you doing?” Andy asked, very distracted by the almost fossilized Ring Pop Taylor was glueing paper clips to.

“Making art.” He said, very seriously. He set it aside to dry with the other and started on another Ring Pop. “These’ll see in the market. I swear, people sell weird shit like this all the time.”

“Okay, but why? Where did this idea come from?” Andy asked.

“Oliver said to be useful and help our little cause. I’m gonna make some carbons.” He said simply.

“I think he meant to help with the big stuff.”

“Oh, well then I’ll go ask if he needs any help.” He said.

“You don’t have to go.” Andy said, feeling that came off the wrong.

“No, I want to be helpful.” He smiled, Andy saw it fake.  
-

Mr. Benzedrine quickly dismissed him. He said, “Go away, witch boy. Fun Ghoul probably needs help. Ask him.” And slammed the door in his face.

Fun Ghoul did need help. He had a “grocery” list. Some of the pieces were for the bombs he was building, some were for “necessary” items, others were utterly absurd.

“Chalk? Where am I gonna find chalk? Orange juice!” Mr. Sandman sighed. He was half sure that he was being sent on a wild goose chase.

The market was slow today, not many people, not many vendors. He got the easiest ones first, the ones that made sense. The rest were possible, but very, very hard to find.

“8 carbons.” The vendor said dryly.

“5.” Sandman retorted, maintaining eye contact.

“6 and the necklace.” She pointed to Sandman’s cheap chain with a marble super glued to it. Bad jewelry, something he specialized in when he had spare time.

Sandman handed her the necklace and the carbons. She passed him the batteries. “Thanks,” He mumbled, he checked his list. “Two metal plates, 3 inches by 3 inches each.” 

The vendor he was looking for, was of course, on the opposite edge of the market. By the time he got there, they were closing. He managed to get there mere minutes before they left. 

“Wait, wait! I’ve got 15 carbons and I’m willing to buy them.” He shouted. 

“What? Buy what?” They asked confused.

Mr. Sandman explained. “I’m sorry, I need to get some metal plates.”   
-

Mission complete. He returned to Ghoul and dropped his findings on the table in front of it. “Done.”

Fun Ghoul choked on his drink. “You found all of it?” 

“Yep, every single thing.” Mr. Sandman said proudly.

“You know I really only needed like 4 of these things.” He said, still sounding surprised.

“Then why’d you tell me to get all of this?!” He shouted.

“Wanted to keep you busy, thanks for the orange juice, though. I thought you definitely wouldn’t get that.”

“I just went to the supermarket. There’s literally one above us like two blocks away.” He sighed. Sandman knew he was tricked, but he still had the feeling of accomplishment for surprising Ghoul.

“You can keep this stuff,” He divided up some of the more odd items and pushed them towards him. “I don’t have any use for it.”

“Why would I need this?” He held up a spool of string.

“I dunno, fix some clothes?” Fun Ghoul shrugged.  
-

Andy slammed the textbook closed, he couldn’t sit still any longer. He was going to find Taylor. He opened the door, to his surprise Taylor was right there.

“Oh, hi. I was gonna look for you.” Andy said. “Didn’t expect you to be home so soon.”

“It’s 6?” He said, confused.

“Yeah, you normally get home around like 8.” Andy said.

Taylor sighed. “Ghoul sent me on a wild goose chase to keep me busy. Am I really useful in this whole thing?” He asked.

“Yes, of course you are! Without you I wouldn’t be a killjoy, I wouldn’t know Oliver, I wouldn’t be able to save Finnley!” He grabbed Taylor’s shoulders. “You are very helpful to me.”  
-

So now he was being hugged. Taylor stiffened when Andy wrapped his arms around him. It was a little awkward because Andy was so tall. 

He found it hard to believe that Andy truly valued his help, mainly because everyone he had previously worked with told him he got in the way most of the time. Andy’s hug solidified the thought. 

“You’re very boney.” Taylor said, not really to Andy, but to himself.

He laughed. “Finn says that. What do you want for dinner?”

“Waffles, I am going to try and make waffles.” He said. “Where’s your cookbook?”

“For dinner?” Andy asked.

“I’m a killjoy, I eat waffles when I want.” He said opening drawers and cupboards, searching for the book.

“I don’t have a waffle iron.”

“Pancakes then.” Taylor said.

“Book’s on the top shelf in the end cabinet.” Taylor climbed onto the counter to reach it. “You know ‘because I’m a killjoy’ isn’t an excuse for everything?”

“Who’s to say it isn’t?” He said flipping through the book.

“You don’t really need a recipe for pancakes.” Andy said, having memorized it already. “Just the ingredients.” So they made pancakes for dinner.  
-

Taylor woke up on the couch, a plate still on his chest, his arms hanging off. Andy was in a similar state on the other end, his long legs uncomfortably tangled with Taylor’s. He glanced out the window at the still dark skyline. The clock above the stove read 3:24 a.m.

He didn’t want to move, Andy was happy, sleeping with a half eaten pancake on his plate. “Destroya, we’re so domestic.” He sighed. Andy’s hair was falling in his face while he snored softly. 

Taylor felt strange, he couldn’t remember if he’d ever felt that way. Peaceful, that’s what he felt. He untangled himself from Andy and put their plates on the coffee table. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch onto them.

He watched Andy shift into the warmth of the blanket. Tangling himself with Taylor again. For Taylor it was mildly uncomfortable. Andy’s legs were boney and long and pressing Taylor awkwardly up against the armrest of the couch, but he didn’t dare move.

Taylor smiled, thinking about Andy, how hard he worked to get a degree he would ultimately throw away, how he knew that his life was turning upside down, but he embraced the chaos. Andy was happy with that and that made Taylor ecstatic. 

With Andy’s help, Taylor had found a new range of emotions he had previously thought he was unable to experience. Love. He stopped staring and closed his eyes for a second. He loved Andy, he definitely loved Andy.

Sure Andy was attractive, tall and handsome, but he was also Taylor’s best friend. The friend that had somehow convinced him the desert couldn’t be that bad. The friend that made facing memories of his past life, those two years of desert life, seem easy. 

He laid back staring at Andy sleeping. He loved him and there was definitely no way Andy loved him back. He was okay pining for awhile, he’d get to admitting and eventual rejection later, for now he’d savor the domesticism of that moment. 

-  
The rest of Andy’s week off passed smoothly. He started work again happy enough. His work week, was as usual, a messy pile of crap. He worked everyday except Tuesday.

Monday went smoothly. He managed through a few vending machine repairs, then he went home, he slept for an hour, and then was woken by Taylor when he stumbled in the door obviously after running.

“Ben- Oliver is almost finished with the camera stuff.”

His heart leapt. “Really?” His day got a little bit better.

“Yeah all we have to do is install ‘em.” He cheered. “It’ll be a little bit risky doin’ that bit, but I think our team’s got it handled.

“This is exciting.” He smiled. This was actually happening. He was actually going to save Finnley.

Taylor plopped down on the couch next to him. “We got this! How was work?”

“Good. Fixing broken stuff, acting ‘natural.” Andy grinned. “Very boring.” 

“Well let’s do something interesting tomorrow. Like installing illegal software into the security cameras.”

“Sounds good.” Andy huffed. “Dinner tonight? I’m thinkin’ soup.” He hummed, stretching.

“Sure, believe me, I’ll eat anything you cook.” Taylor grinned.

“I bet you would, that doesn’t mean you’ll like it.” 

“Andrew, do you really think there’s a food I don’t like? Besides, you are physically incapable of making something bad.”

“You’ve never had my cookies.”

“Well soup isn’t cookies, I wanna help tonight. Teach me how to cook.”  
-

“Is it boiling?” Andy asked trying not to cut himself.

“Yes, sort of, not really.” Taylor said, staring at the very tame, occasional bubbles pop.

“Is it on the highest setting?” Andy asked again.

“Yes, err, no. Now it is.”

“Here, you cut this into small chunks. I need to find the other stuff.” Andy pushed him to the cutting board where Andy was cutting up chicken.

“What’re we making again?” Taylor asked for the third time.

“Chicken noodle soup, and I think we were supposed to put the chicken, noodles, and carrots in before we boiled it.”

“Well we’re gonna do it this way.” Taylor said, sounding confident in what he was sure was probably the wrong decision.

Andy just smiled and shook his head, then he continued his search. 

Dinner turned out fine. It wasn’t great soup, but that wasn’t entirely their fault. Good ingredients were difficult to come by.

“You know, I never asked you, but I should’ve. How is your ankle?” Andy asked.

“Sore if I bump it hard, but it’s practically all better. Big ole’ scar, but it’s not a huge deal.” Taylor shrugged.

“Good, nice to hear you’re okay.” He smiled shyly. “You seemed a little skittish after that, just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yep, I’m all good.” Taylor said. “How’s your sleep? You seem pretty peaceful to me.”

“It’s good. I still dream, though.”

“What about?” Taylor asked, curious.

“The desert. I swear, I’ve never been, but I have these ridiculously vivid dreams.” He said.

“What happens?” He said, trying not to pry.

“I’m always just walking down a road during the night, then I hear Dracs. They’re behind me. I start running, but then the sky gets bright, full of neon colors. There’s a shower of feathers around the Dracs, and then they disappear and I just keep walking.”

Taylor paused. That sounded like zone superstition, the Phoenix Witch. “Have you ever heard of the Phoenix Witch. She guides, the souls of ‘joys lost to the desert, ghosted, to the ‘other side.’ No one really knows what’s on the ‘other side,’ but I think it’s something like the zones.”

Andy made a noise. “Never heard of it.”

“Most ‘joys believe in her, or Destroya, you know, the huge robot out in the desert the droids whisper about.”

“I’ve heard of that.” Andy said. “Droids always say something about that after I fix a vending machine.”

“I think Donnie’s a big Destroya believer I think.” He said.

“Hmm, didn’t take Donnie for the religious type.”

Taylor just shrugged. “He is very mysterious. Did you know he’s called ‘The Catcher’ because he caught a coyote?”

“No. Weird.” He took a spoonful of soup.

“I believe in the Witch.” He said. “I believe because when you die, it’s not the end. When we die, we move to the other side. A place where we can rest knowing we’ve contributed to the revolution.” Andy smiled watching Taylor rant.

“That’s nice. It’s always comforting to believe that there’s something after death.” Andy said.

“I think it’s somewhere nice, like Las Vegas.” Taylor said. Andy choked on his soup and burst out laughing. “What? What’s wrong with Vegas?”

“It’s definitely a killjoy idea.” He laughed. “What do you think Vegas is like? After all of this,” He gestured around. “Do you think it’s still standing?”

“I bet it’s still standing. I bet it’s beautiful. Imagine lighting it up, all of the neon, seeing all of that, the killjoys dream. I want to see it, that’s my biggest wish.” That was a lie. His biggest wish was for Andy to approach him first and say he liked him first.


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of the puzzle is falling into place, the team is a step closer to their goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I was actually busy for once! These will continue to be posted twice a month, sorry! But my schedule is crap. I'll try to get extra little one shots out on Sundays, though! Hope you enjoy.

They woke up early. 5 a.m. They ventured to the Underground where they met with Mr. Benzedrine and Fun Ghoul. 

Benzedrine already had a plan which he quickly explained to the team. They broke into teams. Benze and Andy, Ghoul and Sandman. 

“You need a 'joy name, ” Ghoul said. “You need something to keep you safe until we escape.” Andy looked around. “I don’t wanna rush you, but we need something for you, kid.”

“I know I’ve been thinking about it.” He said, “I’ll definitely have a choice made by the time we leave.” 

“Just sayin’.” Ghoul shrugged. “We can’t have a crew of killjoys, Fun Ghoul, Mr. Sandman, Mr. Benzedrine, and… Andy.” He joked.

Their plan was letting Sandman and Ghoul wreak havoc under the main street, outside the building. Ghoul was going to put a hole in the street. Benzedrine was going to remain in the building with Andy and they would each upload the software to all of the cameras in the building through the control room which was on the 17th floor. 

Andy’s job was to keep watch and look normal because keeping his regular citizen cover was key in their plan.

So Andy waltzed into the labs as if he had work that day. He approached the elevator, Benzedrine beside him. He patted his pocket in which he had a USB drive with the software.

He pressed 17 on the panel and watched as the number above the door clicked up with a small “ding” with every change. His heart pounded as they neared the 17th floor. Finally, the doors slid open and Benze and he stepped into fluorescent light.

“This way.” Benzedrine started following the hallway to the left. There was a door on the left labeled, “SECURITY DEPARTMENT, Level 4 personnel and up.” Benz revealed his father’s identification card. Being a Councilman brought him Level 7 access. 

They both paced the hallway until they heard a commotion. He peered out of the window down to the main street. The middle of it was a sinkhole, Ghoul and Sandman had accomplished their task. A cloud of dust hung around the site. “Go, go, go!” Andy whispered. 

Benzedrine picked the lock and slipped into the room. Andy kept pacing. He glanced out the window at the end of the hallway again. The police were crowding the street, exterminators were swarming the area.

Fun Ghoul and Mr. Sandman were down there somewhere. Benzedrine’s head poked out of the little room. “Andy walk back in front of one of the cameras.”

“Why?” 

“Testing purposes.” Benzedrine slipped back into the room again. Andy complied and threw his hands up into the air and waved at the camera. “Hello?” A faint voice came from the camera. 

“Yeah? Benze?” Andy said cautiously.

“The cameras will work as normal for the next few weeks, then on you know when I can reroute the camera to feed into some computers in the Underground. It’ll be like that, but on the entire building scale.”

“Well, we’re done here right?”

“Yep, we gotta evacuate like the others.” That voice didn’t come from the camera but behind him. Benze tapped his shoulder and he jumped. “Shall we?”

They left the building and joined the crowd. They slipped past security and to the edge of the scene. There was a lesser-known entrance to the Underground through a manhole in an alleyway a few blocks away.

Andy jumped down and let out a breath he didn't remember holding. Sandman greeted him covered in dirt. "That went smoothly." He laughed, trying to hit Andy.

"No! You're gonna screw up my jacket!" Andy stumbled back out of his dusty grip.

"I didn't think we'd cause such a mess. They're gonna be on high-alert now." Ghoul chuckled.

"The cameras are done. We can switch off the feed anytime." Benzedrine said. "You two need'ta shower. You're nasty and there's no way BLI's gonna let you up there without some clean clothes." 

"Kay, then we head to the club under 8th Street. Don' remember what it's called, but it's pretty fun." Ghoul said. "Race ya to Benze's!" He took off running. Sandman was right behind him.  
-  
Fun Ghoul and Mr. Sandman split off from Mr. Benzedrine and Andy. They would be under the street in front of the main building. Fun Ghoul had the explosives, Mr. Sandman didn’t really know his place.

“I’m gonna set this up and as so as it’s armed, we have’ta run. I mean just book it, we have like 10 maybe 15 seconds before it goes but if I’m right, this boom’s gonna be pretty big.”

“What’s my job?”

“Watch, Dracs are gonna swarm as soon as this goes off. You see any Dracs, get em’. We can’t let ‘em warn the SCARECROWS, then we’re really in for it.” He said, completely calm.

Sandman wasn’t going to lie, the idea of the whole SCARECROW unit going after them alone was terrifying. “How are we supposed to get out? They’ll surround us in the tunnels.” He said, raising his voice slightly.

“Oh yeah, they’ll try.” Ghoul’s wicked smirk said something else.

“What did you do? Ghoul, what the hell did you do?” He asked, his voice still steadily climbing the octave.

“Let’s just say there were a few zone runners in town, they were willing to trade.” Sandman let out a sigh of relief. So there were ‘joys down there too.

“Who?” He asked mildly curious.

“Jet Star owes me, Show Pony goes everywhere with Jet, gotta guy called Cherri Cola, knew him from the desert. Dr. D sent out a message for a few willing helpers, they’ll get paid in food. Much harder to come by in the desert.”

“So Jet, Pony, and isn’t Cherri Cola the late-night radio guy?” Sandman asked.

“Yeah, he’s got some friends, they’re here.” Ghoul shrugged. “I don’ know ‘em very well, but they’re pretty cool.” He hummed, messing with something as he positioned the explosives.

“Do you think the city’s gonna do something big after this? If they do something with security then we’re screwed. Our plan isn’t really foolproof because they could definitely change their stuff.”

“They might, I think it’d take ‘em a little while to think of anything that would really do much. You worry too much, Benze told me you were an arrogant shithead.” He laughed.

“Sure he wasn’t talkin’ about himself?” Sandman sighed, glancing around the corner. No sign of Dracs.

“I thought you two were buddies. When I met Benze he was livin’ with you, wasn’t he?

“Yeah, now he’s an asshole. You must’ve met him before the incident.”

“Incident?” Ghoul asked.

“Nevermind.” He huffed.

“Now I want to know Mr. Sandman. You can’t just leave me hanging now!” Ghoul said.

“Just do your thing.” He snapped. “I’d like to go see if Andy and Benzedrine.”

“Okay, just one second.” Fun Ghoul finished whatever he had been doing with his bombs. Mr. Sandman didn’t know anything really technical, the best he could do was hotwire a car, which he’d never had to do. “Go! Go! Go!” Fun Ghoul bolted down the tunnel. Sandman's mind started racing as he chased after Ghoul.

15 seconds was all it took, 15 seconds for Sandman’s life to flash before his eyes, to see his mother, his sister, all his friends. That was all it took for him to see that actually finishing their mission, breaking into the most secure prison in the city and escaping was much more than just annoying the company, it was their contribution to the rebellion.

The feeling was surreal as heat and dust flooded the tunnel. Blinded by the cloud of dust, he stumbled into a wall. “Ghoul!” He shouted.

No response, there was a knot in his stomach. “Ghoul? Are you here?” He yelled, inhaling the dust. It was a horrible choking feeling, like being caught in a fire. “GHOUL!” He shouted again, getting more panicked.

There was silence in the tunnel around him, the rubble had settled, there was a gaping hole somewhere behind him, a little daylight was streaming in. He could hear the growing noise of panic about him in the street, the city knew they were there.

“GHOUL!” He shouted for the final time.

“I’m- I’m here.” A weak cough came from somewhere to the right of him. A wave of relief swept over him.

“Where are you?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I’m by the wall I think.” Ghoul shouted.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I think so, nothin’ hurts.” Good, they were both fine. They just had to slip past whoever the city they sent down there.

“We need to go.” He said, slumped against the wall, he felt drained.

“Gimme a second, I just need’ta find you.” Sandman jumped when Ghoul tapped his shoulders. “This way.”  
-  
Andy had never been to Benzedrine’s part of the Underground. It was a little less crowded. There weren't nearly as many rooms off of the main tunnel. It was definitely darker. Benzedrine's place was like a lab, the countertops we're covered in his science mess. 

Andy didn't know where to sit, every surface was a mess. It was the complete opposite of what he predicted.

"Benze, there's showers down here, right?" Sandman asked.

"Yeah, three rooms down. I've got towels in one of these cabinets." Sandman started looking.

"You live here?" Andy asked amazed.

"Yes, and up there, it's messy but at least I have my stuff." He snorted.

"I thought you were, uh-"

"Organized? I am, just not in your sense. I know where everything that I currently need is. Tools, " He pointed to a drawer. "Clothes, " He pointed to a cardboard box. "Other contraband." He gestured all around him. "It's harder for thieves if everything I own is a 'mess'." He smiled.

"Well, where can I sit?" Andy was still skeptical.

"On the bed, just push the stuff to the side." He shrugged. He seemed completely indifferent to the chaos around him.

"You live like this?"

"Yes, Andy, I live here." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"This would- no, this is driving me crazy." He glared around the room.

"You're used to the city's neatness. You'll like clutter when we're in the desert."

"I bet I will, but right now I prefer organization." Benze just rolled his eyes.

"What're you gonna do when you get out? What's the first thing Andy Duke's going to do when he's free for the first time ever?"

"I'm gonna change my name and then I'm gonna scream. I'm gonna scream as loud as I can, everything on my mind, in the middle of the desert." He said sure.

Benzedrine looked at him weirdly. "I was gonna say find a home, but I guess you could do that after you scream." 

"Probably," He laughed. "How do crews work in the desert?"

"Kinda like here, but a little smaller, deadly loyal. Out there it's whoever you can put up with and you're loyal 'til death. They're the ones that'll make sure you make it to the mailbox."

"What's the mailbox?" Benze gave him an even stranger look.

"You- Of course, sorry. People that believe in the Phoenix Witch leave things at the mailbox. The Witch uses that stuff to guide you to the afterlife. There's two big religions in the zones, Destroya, which is what the droids believe in, and the Witch."

"I knew about the religions, I just don't get the Witch. What's the deal with Destroya then?" 

"Destroya is the giant robot out there, the droids think it'll come back and save them and destroy BLI. I think it's something along the lines of that when a droids battery runs out its soul goes to fuel Destroya."

"Ready to get drinks?" Mr. Sandman's head poked around the corner.

"I don't have any killjoy clothes and I don't feel like getting shot for being a citizen." 

"You won't get shot, you might get a drink thrown on you. You can wear my jacket." Sandman said. "I gotta show you this bar, it's only a few minutes away."

"Fine, but we gotta head home around 5." Benzedrine's clock read 8:19 a.m. It was still early to get drunk.

"We can start at the bar, then we can go back to my place. I think the bar closes around noon. That's the only time BLI'll send patrols down here."

"Let's get going then!" Fun Ghoul cheered. Sandman passed Andy his jacket. It was definitely small on him, but it'd work.

“It looks like a crop top on you.” Benzedrine remarked.

“You’re short enough it’d fit fine.” Andy scoffed. He got a hard punch to his shoulder in return.  
-  
Andy did not like the bar. It was loud, despite it being still early in the morning. It almost seemed as if time didn’t exist in the Underground. Nothing ever functioned on a schedule except the Drac patrols. 

“Whaddya want?” Ghoul asked, dragging him and Sandman up to the counter.

“I dunno? I don’t normally drink.” Andy shrugged.

Sandman’s eyes lit up. “Andy’s never had alcohol!”

“Never.” Andy rolled his eyes. “There isn’t much drinking in the city if you haven’t noticed.”

“Well, time to get wasted!” Ghoul shouted. “Four beers!” He threw down some carbons.

“I’m not getting ‘wasted’.” Andy scoffed.

“Sure you are.” Sandman passed him a beer. “Let’s go.”  
-  
Andy was drunk, Sandman and Ghoul were too. Benzedrine was observing the chaos. He didn’t drink, Fun Ghoul was a borderline alcoholic, Mr. Sandman was questionable and Andy was neither, and if Benze had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t form any habits.

He wouldn’t say it was a superpower, but Benzedrine claimed to be insightful. Sandman was clearly a nervous wreck when they met up after the explosion. He always restored to pacing or becoming clingy, today’s target, Andy. Either he and Andy were the utmost closest of friends, despite knowing each other at most a month, or he had a gigantic crush on Andy. Very interesting… Andy had his forehead pressed against the table. “Oh.. dear... god…” He groaned. 

“The Witch won’t help you now.” Benze laughed, pressing his bottle of water to his lips. 

“Mr. Sandman, you shithead. Why the hell did you give me that?” Sandman barely acknowledged it, him and Ghoul were trying to play pool.

“Ghoul! Stop it!” He laughed. “I’m not losing again!” 

“Benzie, I want to go home.” He moaned.

“Benzedrine, actually. Let’s go, hey idiots, Andy’s done.” Benze sighed. He pulled Sandman away from the Ghoul. 

“But-” Sandman paused, to lean over the garbage can. “We should go.” He coughed and proceeded to vomit into the trash.  
-  
Andy felt like shit, Sandman was leaning on him, Ghoul was out of control giggling. Benzedrine was dragging all three of them down the tunnel toward Sandman’s place.

Sick, so sick. He was going to vomit again, he’d already threw up twice. He couldn’t see straight, Sandman wasn’t helping, he was practically dragging him.

“I’m tired.” He moaned. 

“It’s only 10 a.m!” Benze exclaimed.

“And I only had a few drinks.” Ghoul giggled. “But I’m hearing things.”

“You’re hearing what?” Sandman jumped all of a sudden.

“Things, I’m all paranoid.” He laughed, sounding not paranoid.

Sandman paused, everybody else stopped. “We’re being followed, Dracs, there’s Dracs down here early!” He yelped.

Benzedrine looked almost as panicked. “We need to go, there’s a place up here, it’s a friend of mine’s. I don’t think they’ll mind if we drop by.”

Andy couldn’t walk straight, but if he focused hard enough he could sort of keep up with the others.

“Ta- Sandy, what’s goin’-” Andy was interrupted by a laser bolt above him.

Mr. Sandman’s hand flew to his gun, Fun Ghoul had a similar idea. However, Sandman didn’t look steady. He was shaking like when Andy had found him after Dracs chased him under the labs.

Two shots, one from each of the killjoys, two Dracs fell. Benze was trying to keep them moving but there was nowhere to hide. Benzedrine raised his own gun, firing twice, but missing both. “Run!” Andy shrieked, pure terror flooding his veins. This was not happening, was this what happened to Finnley? Did Dracs storm his apartment?

“We can’t let them live, they’ll know it’s you and me! Don’t the masks have cameras?” Benzedrine shouted, hitting one.

“Then shoot goddammit!” Ghoul growled. He had the best aim, Sandman was shaking too much, and Benzedrine wasn’t much better. 

Andy stumbled, tripping over his own feet. He fell into Fun Ghoul right as he fired, he hit the fourth and final Draculoid. 

They may have been safe, but it didn’t stop Andy from falling to his hands and knees and vomiting once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited but its up!


	10. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a near escape from Draculiods in the tunnels, the gang needs a day off. Finnley will not be taken without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!!! I actually planned for this break to be longer but since I'm in quarantine I've got a lot of spare time. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing it.

Mr. Sandman was sick to his stomach. Two patrols of Draculoids in the past month, one injury was enough to scare him out of his mind for the next six months. He’d fought other ‘joys, but ‘joys didn’t shoot to kill. They were just protecting what was theirs, rayguns always set to stun.

Andy wasn’t hurt, Fun Ghoul and Mr. Benzedrine were fine too. “Dear God, what the hell, this- holy shit!” He slurred, trying to regain his senses. 

He dropped down next to Andy, trying to make his vision stop swimming. “I- I’m good. We’re all good.” He kept repeating. 

He let out a huge sigh, they were fine, everything was fine. Were they? That was only four Dracs, BLI never only sends one patrol of four, there had to be more somewhere in those tunnels.

Mr. Benzedrine seemed frozen, his hand still tightly clutching his gun, Ghoul was hanging on Benze for support.

“Did you get hit?” His voice sounded pathetic and shaky.

“No- nope, Andy fell into me. Stepped on my foot!” He grunted, clutching his tennis shoe.

“You should get some boots. I know a place.” Sandman offered, Andy was now pressed up next to him, they were leaning on the tunnel wall. He was shaking. Getting jumped by a patrol of dracs and being drunk for the first time probably did that to a guy. 

“I’ve got some, somewhere. Wore these ‘cause we were going to do some runnin’.” Ghoul muttered. 

“We gotta go,” Sandman said. “Andy, are you okay?” Andy had his head pressed between his knees.

“No…” Andy mumbled. “Kinda Dizzy…” Understandable.

“Andy, you can lean on me. We need to clear the tunnels, I’m not hanging around Drac infested tunnels with three drunks.” Benzedrine said suddenly. 

Sandman helped him to his feet, him and Benze supported Andy. Fun Ghoul followed behind, still wary of the danger in the tunnels.

-

It was a miserable feeling walking down the dark tunnels, knowing there could be Draculiods around any corner, it was enough to inspire Andy to keep going. The first time he’d ever been in a firefight, he was drunk and sick. Now him and his friends were running for safety.

Thankfully, the familiar glow of neon signs started to show at the end of the tunnel. They were nearing the more densely populated area, they were under the Arsenic district. Once they reached the first section of rooms off of the main tunnel, Andy’s adrenaline tanked.

“I- I can’t… gimme a second.” He leaned against the wall, the others stopped too. Sandman looked exhausted, Benze looked frustrated, and Ghoul just looked twitchy. They were all valid responses to the recent events. 

“Where are we gonna go?” Fun Ghoul asked, still watching behind them, his hand loose on his gun.

“I’m gonna take Andy to my place. You two can come too.” Mr. Sandman said. “I don’ think Benze should walk back to his place while the Dracs are sneakin’ around.”

“Okay, but I’m only agreeing for my own safety,” Benze said.

-

Andy sat down on Mr. Sandman’s bed. He pulled a bottle of water out of a crate from the corner of the room. Benzedrine stood in the doorway silently. Ghoul, being unconventional, sat in the middle of the floor. 

“Andy, do you have work tomorrow?” Benze asked.

“Yes.” He groaned.

“Okay, you need to call in sick.” Benzedrine said. The bed dipped when he sat down next to him. “You’re gonna feel miserable tomorrow, call me when you wake up, I’ll give you some instructions. Right now you need to let the alcohol wear off.” 

“M’kay.” Andy sighed.

“How do you feel right now?” Benze asked.

“Like shit.” 

“You look like it too. Hey, Sandman? Do you have any ginger ale?” Sandman nodded and grabbed a can from a box under his desk and passed Mr. Benzedrine the can. “Drink up. You’re gonna feel even worse tomorrow.” Benzedrine smiled.

“It’s really cold in here.” Andy pulled the blankets around him.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’ get your boots in my bed.” Sandman protested.

“S’really cold, though,” Andy complained.

“Sandman, would you mind if Andy slept over?” Benzedrine asked quietly. He kept giving Andy glances full of sympathy.

“I wouldn’t mind at all! ‘Cept I don’t have a great diner down here.” He scoffed. “Don’ keep much food down here anymore.” Sandman smiled, throwing himself down onto the bed beside them.

“It is cold,” Benze grumbled. “Ghoul? Where’s your place? How far away?”

“Maybe twenty minutes of walkin’.” He shrugged.

“Sandman, would you mind if two more stay as well?”

“Nah, as long as you guys don’ mind sharin’ a twin bed or sleepin’ on the floor.” He smiled, pulling one of the blankets away from Andy. 

“Asshat,” Andy grumbled.

-

Taylor woke up, tired and miserable. He was uncomfortable, Andy took up most of the space on his tiny twin bed. Taylor was being pressed up to the edge of the bed. Fun Ghoul was laying on top of both of them. At least it was warm. 

Benzedrine was sleeping in the desk chair.

“Get off,” Taylor growled, pushing Fun Ghoul off. “You shithead.”

“Shh… shh…” Ghoul groaned, moving off of Taylor and taking the blanket with. “Oh, everything hurts.”

Andy was awake now. “Who took my fuckin’ heat? Oh hell, that hurts.”

“Get up…” Taylor pushed them both off. “Why is it so cold in here? It’s never this cold.” He groaned.

“S’Febuary. It’s always cold in February.” Andy murmured, pulling a blanket closer.

“Andy, we gotta call you in sick.” He sighed. 

“My phone’s in the apartment, though. Didn’t want them to track me.” Andy sighed.

“This sucks. You need to get home so we can call it in.” Taylor grumbled. How was he supposed to get properly “BLI ready” hungover? 

“We can go home in a few minutes. I just need to, get a little more, uh, awake.”

“Bennie? Wake up!” Taylor grumbled, bumping the desk chair. Benzedrine startled awake.

“What do you want?” He looked frantic for a second before he realized it was Taylor.

“Andy and I are gonna go home. You should too.” 

“You look terrible, Sandy.” Benze grinned. “Go get some rest.” 

-

He woke up sore, his head throbbing, and he was practically dying of thirst. Taylor woke him, Fun Ghoul was still partially asleep next to him. “Andy, we’re going home.” He smiled softly. 

Andy sat up and put himself together the best he could for being hungover and sitting in a strange underground home. “Aw, Andy’s trying to look presentable for his boyfriend?” Ghoul grinned. 

Mr. Sandman gave him the finger. “Go home, I don’t need rats in my bed.”

“We live in the sewers. You should be used to rats.” Ghoul said, lazily throwing his arms over the edge of the bed.

“This isn’t the sewers.” Benze corrected him. “These are abandoned subway tunnels.”

“Same if you think about the rats,” Ghoul grumbled.

Andy did his best to not look disheveled. “Your hair’s messy,” Taylor commented. 

“And you're a jackass,” Andy grumbled.

“Hey, I was just stating the obvious.” Taylor smiled.

“So was I,” Andy smiled weakly, and brushed his hair back with his hand. “Better?”

“Yes, c’mon. The dark part of the tunnel will be easier on your eyes.” He said, gently pushing Andy out of the room. “See ya later, Benzie, Ghoulie.”

“Call me that one more time and I’ll kick your ass,” Ghoul growled. 

-

Andy was getting used to the tunnels again, which was nice. They didn’t seem as imposing. They were actually quite welcoming when his eyes adjusted to the low or lack of light. 

Taylor was stumbling beside him. “What’s wrong with your foot?”

“Nothin,” He said with a fake cheerful tone. 

“You’re walkin’ funny.” Andy pointed out.

“My ankle gets sore sometimes,” Taylor admitted. “I’m fine, though.” 

Andy frowned. “Don’t do that,” Taylor grumbled. 

“What?” Andy’s brow furrowed. 

“You’re frowning at me.”

“Because you’re doing that thing where you try to act like you’re fine, but you’re not. You don’t always have to be the big strong killjoy.” Andy said.

Taylor was quiet for a second. “We’ve got to get home, can’t slow down.” Andy stopped. Taylor looked back at him confused. “What’re you doing?”

“Relax for a second. How bad does it hurt?”

“Not too bad, like I said before.” 

“Then come here, we’re going to rest until I say so,” Andy said.

“But we need to go,” Taylor said. “You're still half-drunk.”

“I’m not drunk, you need to not strain yourself.” Andy frowned.

“Fine then.” He slumped against the wall. “I’ll take a break. Have you thought about a killjoy name?”

“Yes, everybody’s been tellin’ me I need one. I’ve got a few ideas.” He hummed.

“Like what?” Taylor smiled.

“King Cobra, or Cobra something,” Andy said.

“Because you like snakes?”

“Yes, and it sounds cool.”

“No offense, but King Cobra sounds cocky as shit,” Taylor said.

“Mr. Sandman is a song from the 1950s.” Andy glared at him.

“Excuse me, wrong! I’m not talking about the ancient Chordettes song!” He scoffed. “I’m talking about the Metallica song! Enter Sandman!” 

Andy snorted. “It sure as hell sounds like you’re talkin’ about the song ‘Mr. Sandman’ if you consider it’s exactly your name.”

“Shut up, let’s keep going.” Taylor stood up.

“What about Cobra King, but you spell Cobra with a K so it looks cool,” Andy said.

“Getting better, still a little arrogant,” Taylor said. 

“Kobra Kid,” Andy said. “I like that.”

“That’s a good one.” Taylor grinned. “That's what you’ve decided on?” 

“Yes.” Andy grinned. 

“Well, Kobra Kid, I think we should go home, un-hangover ourselves, and then kickass and get out into the desert together.” 

-

Fuck, did that sound really forward? Did that scream “ _ I’m a pining mess _ ”? He tried to keep it cool. 

“C’mon buddy. I need to lay down for another six hours.” Andy, no  _ Kobra _ smiled. 

Taylor smiled wide at him, “Let’s get going.” They continued towards the exit of the Underground. The light at the end of the tunnel was becoming increasingly painful on his eyes. 

“I need sunglasses.” Andy groaned.

“Once we get home, I’m keeping all the lights off and eating an ungodly amount of soup,” Taylor said.

“Got it.” He hissed, the sunlight hurt his eyes. “Shit, could we take the bus or something?”

“No, I don’t have my wallet.”

“Goddamnit. I hate walking.” Andy grumbled. 

“We’ll be doin’ a lot of walking out in the desert, sunshine,” Taylor mumbled.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle.” He smiled. “That’s what I’m going to do.” 

“Cool shit, it’ll be a little difficult to get a bike,” Taylor said. “But definitely near the top of our agenda when we get out there.” 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Andy surprised him with the question. 

“Sure!” He smiled brightly. 

-

Finnley woke up in a cold white cell, cuffed to a desk. It looked like an interrogation room. A voice came over a speaker, the tv on the wall turned on. Wonderful, the man on the other side had blond hair in an army-style cut. He wore a clean white suit. His fake smile bothered Finnley the most.

“Finnley Cayden Duke, Citizen #35H29O. You have been detained for failure to follow codes 47: Association with rebels, and 82: Failure to take medication. I am your containment officer, you will address me as Mr. Jacobs.” 

“How about jackass?” They muttered under his breath. A jolt of electricity zapped them.

“You will speak only when spoken too.” Mr. Jacobs smiled. 

“Has anybody ever told you you’re a stuck up prick?” Finnley said loud and clear. Another electric shock. 

“Mr. Duke, do you deny these charges?”

“Mx. Duke, bitch.” Finnley shouted at the screen. Mr. Jacobs stopped smiling for a moment. The tv went dark. It flipped back on a few minutes later. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience,  _ Mx _ . Duke. You can call me Ms. Flint.”

“To clarify, you are Finnley Cayden Duke, Citizen #35H29O. You have been detained for failure to follow codes 47: Association with rebels, and 82: Failure to take medication. I am your containment officer. Mr. Jacobs will be punished for his actions.” Ms. Flint smiled. Good to know misgendering was a punishable offense within BLI’s law enforcement. 

“That is correct.” They said. “Except that I no longer go by Finnley please address me as Party Poison.” They had been thinking about it a lot lately, they were a killjoy, they needed a killjoy name. Party Poison was perfect for them.

-

The first two days of prison were terrible. A stark white cell, the only items were a bed with a single pillow, a sink, and a toilet. The bars on the cell were electrified. After the Draculiods caught them, BLI cut their hair short, practically bleached them of any dirt. 

Their clothes were now just a white long sleeve, white sweats, and light grey socks.

They had a tattoo on their shoulder, across from their collar bone, about the length of their index finger, that read FD20 which probably implied “Finnley Duke, Age 20” if they had to guess. 

They found that if they yelled for long enough and loud enough they would get shocked if they tried to annoy the Draculiods, they got shocked, once, when they decided it was time to test them. 

They dropped to the ground while pacing, another electric shock. The Draculiods entered their cell, placed electrified cuffs on them, and dragged them out of the cell and into another holding room.

The room was all white, just like the cell, but instead of bars, there were walls. There was a single chair, or surgical table, which the Dracs strapped them to. 

A string of swears was followed by an extra-strong electric shock and then a shriek of pain. They weren’t ready to see Ms. Flint again. 

“Mx. Duke, glad to see you’ve made yourself at home. Please, how’s your day been?”

“Shock me again and I’ll tear you apart.” They hissed through clenched teeth. 

“As you wish.” Ms. Flint smiled. Another shriek, they panted for a moment. “Now, Mx. Duke, are you ready for the real test?”

“Bite. Me.” They snapped another shock.

“Finnley, who have you been in contact with for the last month?” 

“Eat. Shit.” They yelled. The shocks were starting to numb them.

“Finnley, I’m afraid that these shocks are starting to lose their effect. I repeat, who have you been in contact with? I am requesting the names of rebels, citizens, and anybody else?” She asked.

“I do not need to answer your shit,” Finnley shouted.

“Please, Mx. Duke, shouting will get us nowhere.” She said. Finn thrashed around on the table. “Mx. Duke!” 

Dracs entered the room once again. Two of them held Finn down and the third sedated them. “Mx. Duke, I hope you can learn from this experience. Anytime you’d like to finish our session, just call.” Ms. Flint fake smiled. 

The smile was the last thing they remembered before they slipped into unconsciousness.

The first week in that nightmarish fucking cell were the worst days of their life, it only went downhill from there. Either they gave in, lied about a few questions, and got re-educated, or kept fighting until they ultimately couldn’t fight any longer. So far they had chosen the latter. 

After a month of interrogations every two days, they started to break down. What about their brother? Was he captured? Did they find out about his killjoy friends? They couldn’t give in now, not after all the shit they went through. If they were going to be re-educated or struggle for a few months and inevitably die, they’d rather fight to the death. They were going to stay strong for Andy.

“Mx. Duke? Hello?” At this point, it was easier to just avoid talking at all, no remarks, no bouts of shouting and shrieking. It wasn’t giving in, it was a peaceful protest. “Mx. Duke, this will not be any easier if you refuse to communicate.” Ms. Flint said. Four whole weeks, that’s how long they’d been down there. Not once in those four weeks had Ms. Flint wore her hair down. Finnley knew she had dark wavy, but it was much longer than they would’ve expected. 

“You changed.” They murmured. Not giving in, just commenting. 

“Yes, I did.” She smiled. “Always wearing your hair tight isn’t healthy.” The thing was, most BLI employees were mandated to wear their hair in specific styles, for uniformity. She was already bending that rule by not straightening her hair, something was off about Ms. Flint, maybe they were wearing her down.


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnley’s patience is wearing thin, but they continue to fight BLI. Andy and Taylor take a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm pretty late again, don't rely on my schedule. You might get 12 like a month from now, knowing me it'll either be way early or way late. Sorry!

“Mx. Duke, are you aware that out of the two weeks you have spent here we’ve made almost no progress?” Ms. Flint said.

“What!”

“I know, you must be more willing to accept this change.” She smiled as if she was making progress. 

“No, how long have I been in here?!” They shouted.

“Two weeks.” 

“But...” They trailed off. Fuck, it’d been half as long as they had thought. “Fuck this!” They shrieked, they didn’t fight it when the Dracs came to subdue them and drag them back to their cell, they accepted it. They weren’t giving in, just saving their strength. 

Finnley returned to their cell after the massive waste of time that was the interrogation. When they sat down on the bed there was something new, a little rubber ball, they pushed it onto the ground, it bounced feebly. Why this ball was in their cell was beyond them.

They watched it roll up to the bars and bump into them. Odd, it should’ve rolled back to them. They sat up and grabbed it, it was weirdly heavy for something that bounced like it had. 

They tossed it at the wall. It bounced harder this time, it came flying back to hit them in the knee. “Shit!” The snapped, grabbing at the sore spot, it would probably bruise which was really fucking concerning, they had a death bouncy ball.

They set it down beside the bed and laid back, rubbing weakly at the sore spot where the ball had hit their knee. Only two weeks, that was shit. How much longer? Were they going to be re-educated and dropped back into the city, an emotionless zombie? What about Andy!

Andy had new ideas, new killjoy, rebellion, fuck society ideas. They had the sneaking suspicion that Andy was going to attempt something that would either end with them out of prison and living as killjoys in the desert, or them both re-educated, or worse. 

The whole situation was terrible, and there was no way it ended well, but at least they were fighting for a good cause. 

-

Taylor closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. He pulled back his bangs and scrubbed his face with a washcloth, removing any of the dirt he may have missed during his shower in the underground. 

The cool, clean water came as a shock to his system. He turned off the faucet and dried his face gently. His heart pounded in his chest. Nothing was happening, he was just standing in the bathroom. His breathing sped up, he took quick short breaths. Everything was fine. His body temperature rose, he dropped his jacket and shook out his hair. 

Everything was fine, nothing was wrong in his little bubble. If he left the bubble, the bathroom, he was met with the larger struggle, something beyond his control. He was a mere speck on the face of rock drifting through the dark void of space. Nothing outside of the bathroom was under control, almost nothing in the bathroom was under control. 

His mind, that was all he controlled. Right now even that was almost too much for him. Taylor dropped down onto the bathmat, he put his head between his knees and ran his hands through his dark hair. It was still greasy, his skin still felt dry, his face was hot, his hands were hot, nothing was cool anymore. Taylor could wash away the feeling of heat for a moment with cold water, but that was only a temporary fix.

He undressed and stepped into the shower. He didn’t need a shower, what he needed was to calm down, cool down. He was like a computer and his fan wasn’t turning on. 

Icy water hit his back, he jumped a little, he made a small noise of surprise. It was almost comforting. It almost never rained in the city, but when it did it poured. He loved the rain, it was really the only change in the city. So when the soft thrum of the shower hit him, it came with a sigh of relief, maybe a few tears.

Slowly, the adrenaline faded, the energy left with it, the water warmed gradually, it wasn’t too hot like before, it was just warm enough to make him feel comfortable. He scrubbed away the stress with plain oatmeal scented shampoo. Maybe, for once, he actually scrubbed away all the dirt and grime. 

It was a quick shower, he stepped out, dried himself to the best of his ability, and stepped into the hallway, wrapped in a towel. Everything felt heavy, wrong. Everything was still wrong, nothing was under control.

That’s what they were fighting for, right? To be out of control or BLI, to have free will. What the hell was he supposed to do!?

He sat on his bed, almost oblivious to tears rolling down his face. still wrapped in his towel. Andy knocked at the door. “Taylor?”

“Yeah.” He pulled himself together to the best of his ability. 

“Are you dressed?”

“Sort of?”

“Are you covered up?”

“Yeah.” Andy pushed the door open and smiled weakly. 

“Nice.” Andy sat beside him. “Somethin’s not right.”

“No, I’m good.” His voice climbed an octave by accident. 

“Sandman,” Andy hummed. “My fucking head is throbbing, but I don’t even look as shitty as you.” 

“Well thanks.” He said. “Kobra.” He added with a weak smile. 

“I mean you look out of it.” 

“I am.” He admitted. “I just don’t feel 100% myself.”

“Then take a nap, I’m gonna.”

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie.” Taylor said.

“Not right now, we can tomorrow night.” He smiled. “I’d hug you but you’re naked.”

Taylor started giggling uncontrollably. “Go, I’m gonna get dressed. I’ll take a nap.” He said. Andy got up and left with a chuckle. 

-

Andy returned and laid down next him. Taylor pulled him closer. “What’s wrong, Taylor?” Andy asked. “I can tell when you’re lying.” 

“I’m fine, I just need to take a nap, like you said.”

“Lies.” Andy hummed. “You were crying, and you’re latched onto me.”

“You’re my friend, I’m just cuddling my friend.” He murmured into Andy’s shoulder. Andy shifted to free one of his arms and grabbed Taylor’s hand. “I don’t like running. I want everything to be fine and everyone to be safe for once.” 

“It’ll be like that once we get out to the desert, right? We can find a base, settle down. We’ll still be running, but at least we’re out of this hellhole.” Andy hummed. Taylor smiled weakly.

“That sounds a little better.” 

“Okay, Mr. Sandman, then it’s set. That’s what we’re doing.”

“Thanks, Kobra Kid.”

“For what, and that’s gonna take some gettin’ used to.”

“For calmin’ me down.” Taylor yawned, he was exhausted.

“So you admit you weren’t fine.”

“I admit you’re like a therapy dog to me.”

“That’s weird as hell comparison.” Andy snorted.

“It’s a compliment, I swear.” Taylor laughed quietly. 

“Okay, whatever you say. Just sleep.” He murmured. Andy shifted again to get more comfortable. Taylor kept his arm wrapped around Andy.

-

“Mx. Duke, I see you’ve received my gift.” Ms. Flint smiled.

“Yeah, a death bouncy ball.” They grumbled. 

“Something to keep your mind active, we won’t get anywhere if you can’t focus.” She hummed. 

There was something different about this session. There was no table, just an empty room. They walked up to the tv screen and smiled, it wasn’t a fake smile, it was the biggest grin they could muster, it could almost be passed as a snarl. 

“I don’t focus for evil bastards playing god.” They snarled. 

“Mx. Duke, I assure you this is for your own good.” A shock spread through them. Their legs gave out and they practically melted onto the floor. 

“Hey! What the hell?” They panted, trying to force the tingling sensation out of their limbs. It burned, oh fuck it burned. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you! Mx. Duke, we have implanted a microchip in your shoulder, try to remove it, you will wish for death.” She smiled. Impulsively they started feeling their shoulders, not picking at it, just trying to find where they put it, so they could dig it out later. 

They opened their mouth to respond with snarky comments, but the fear of getting shocked stopped them. No, no, no… Was re-education working? Fuck no! They were stronger then that.

Finnley stood on shaky legs and faced the monitor. “What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem.” They snapped, deadly venom slipping into their tone.

“I’d like you to watch your mouth, and for you to listen for once.” There was something off about the way she said that, it was too, too  _ emotional _ …

-

Andy woke up with Taylor still curled around him. His leg twitched and he shifted to lay on his back, and then rolled to face the other side of the room. He was dreaming.

Suddenly he flung an arm out, smacking Andy ‘s nose. “Fuck! Taylor- Taylor wake up!” He shook Taylor awake.

“Wha-” He sat up and grabbed Andy’s wrists, his eyes were scanning the room frantically. “Shit,” He whispered. “I’m so, sorry? Did I hit you?”

“Yeah,” Taylor let go of his wrist, Andy gently touched his nose. “It’s not broken, fuck you hit  _ hard _ .”

“Sorry.” Taylor said, “I’ll get you an ice pack.”

“No, stay here.” Andy stopped him. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Nothin.”

“You smacked me.” Andy deadpanned. “Whatever the hell it was, was freakin’ me out.” He scoffed.

Taylor paused and avoided his eyes. “The desert.”

“Did you just freak out?”

“No, no… My mom and sister left me out there all alone.” He murmured. 

Andy immediately pulled him into a hug. Andy realized he was giving a lot more physical affection to his friends, it was probably a side effect of being off the pills, personal space was shit. 

“Andy,”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been having dreams about them a lot, this time I remembered Dracs getting us.”

“Are you sure they left you, or did you get caught.”

“I don’t know, I was two, everything’s kinda blurred together.”

“I think we need something to do.” Andy stood out of bed and motioned for Sandman to follow him.

-

Taylor was a little embarrassed about smacking Andy, even more so that he was having a very violent nightmare and he sort of freaked out. Now Andy had some idea to get his mind off it, the clock read 6 p.m. Damn, their internal clocks were screwed to hell and gone. 

“What’re we doin?”

“I’m not sure.”

Taylor gave him a confused look. “There’s not much we can do.”

“Get dressed, we’re goin’ out.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“We don’t go out, we gotta stay on the down low, remember?”

“Yeah, but you know what you’re doin, so get dressed. We’re goin’ back to the Underground.”

“What about the Dracs?”

“You have a raygun, oh I need a raygun.”

“The hell you do! I’ll teach you to shoot out in the desert.”

“Sandman…” He groaned. 

“Kobra…” Taylor mocked him with a smirk, digging through his things for his rebel clothes. “Switchblade, you can start with that.”

-

The city was a lot scarier under the pale moonlight. Kobra pulled his hood over his head, Sandman was giving him directions, they took back alleys towards the bus depot. Sure there were no busses this late, but they could find an easy route to the subway tunnels.

“Kobra, what the hell are we doing?”

“I know what a tumbleweed is, Benzedrine explained it sometime last night, and they go between the desert and the Underground a lot, right?”

“Yeah… Like Show Pony and Jet Star.”

“Well, that means there has to be an easy way out, just to see the desert for a few hours.”

His heartbeat picked up, “Kobra, I know what you mean, but… but it’s not really a great idea.”

“Depends on what exit you take, right? I’ve seen the maps. The easiest one is over on the other side of the city, but there are exits over here.”

“There are, but Kobra they’re still a little watched.”

“Don’t worry, I know which ones aren’t.”

“Then why the hell do you need my directions?”

“Because I know where they are, I don’t know how to get to them.” He said, pulling Sandman forward. He had that wild, excited spark in his eye. They were gonna do chaotic shit tonight even if they didn’t leave the city.

“Okay.”

-

Finnley was actually asleep for once, they didn’t sleep much in that bright white cell. Occasionally the lights were turned off for an hour or two, but not long.

The lights had been out almost all day, they’d barely seen a Drac come through. It was a strange day. Somebody whisper-shouted at them.

There wasn’t anybody close enough to see them, all the other cells around them were silent. “Hey, Finnley!” They sat up and started frantically searching, where was the voice, were they finally going crazy? “Over here!”

It was a woman’s voice, it was  _ her _ .

-

“Take a left up ahead, there should be a big door with a circle handle.”

“A what?”

“One of those big handles, like a steering wheel.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kobra giggled.

After maybe two hours of walking, Sandman had directed them to an exit. If he remembered correctly it would lead out to a room under the wall separating the city, and eventually up into a scrap yard tucked away somewhere in zone one.

“Are you excited?” Sandman asked.

“Are you?”

“To be honest, I’m a little nervous.” He confessed.

“Why?”

“Because, I just don’t like it okay.”

“Sandman, you can tell me.”

“There’s not much to tell, something happened out there and I ended up as an orphan in this hell hole.” He grumbled. Kobra put an arm around his shoulder.

“Sandy, I think you’re the best friend I have right now.”

“What about Benzedrine, or Finnley?”

“Benzedrine is nice, he’s a good guy, but I literally sleep in the same bed as you to make the nightmares go away.” He sighed. “And Finnley can’t be my best friends because they’re already my best sibling.”

“That’s a made up thing.”

“Yeah, but it’s valid.”

“Damn right.” Sandman smiled.

Kobra shone his light at the door up ahead. “We’re almost there, buddy.” He grinned. Sandman could appreciate his obvious, excited smile even in the almost complete darkness.

“Okay, ready. We gotta be quiet, I’m not exactly sure what’s on the other side of this door.” 

“Thanks, you’re really filling me with confidence.” Kobra pulled the switchblade he was borrowing from Sandman. “Ready?”

Mr. Sandman nodded, helping him turn the massive handle. 

On the other side of the door was a small room lit by nothing but their flashlights. “This is freaky.” Kobra murmured, the room had a desk and a little folding chair with a fully melted candle on the seat. “What the hell is the purpose of this room?”

“I don’t know, it’s just here.” He murmured. “Kinda looks like a bomb shelter, some pre-war shit.” 

“The Cold War probably.”

“The what?”

“Oh, technically even I shouldn’t know about this but I've got a high clearance level and I’ve dug through a few archives. It’s not really a big deal, but I’m sort of a history bad boy.” He smiled.

“Yeah, what the hell is a Cold War.”

“From like 1950 to 1990 the US and Russia were all freaked out about impending nuclear disaster.”

“Russia was over in Asia, right?”

“Eh, yeah, but also Europe.” Kobra sighed.

“Kobra, what do you think the desert is like?”

“I don’t know, you’ve been there.”

“When I was two.”

“Okay, I think it’s gonna be hot, and loud, and colorful and a real shithole, so awesome.” Kobra grinned.

“Well right now we’re only gonna see zone one.” 

“It’ll be enough for now, just until we get out for real…” Kobra smiled. 


	12. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Taylor get their first look at life outside the city, Finnley gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, I broke my weekly update streak. I've been busy okay! Next week should be Mailing Letters, let's hope I can bring myself to actually proofread it because this sure as hell wasn't!

Kobra Kid hesitantly pushed the door open. Weak moonlight flooded the hall. They stepped out onto the sand, Sandman gasped, Kobra smiled weakly. “It’s beautiful.”

The desert from their view was miles upon miles of sand blanketed in soft silver light. The horizon was dusted with stars and the moon shone brightly above. Sandman glanced away from the sky and to Kobra’s expression. 

His smile, the way his lips curled gently up at the corners, the giddy light behind his greenish-hazel eyes, the buzz of excitement that hung around them. He was still very much a city kid, but Sandman could see the growing sense of wonder in him. He was becoming more killjoy than Batt rat. 

“It really is…” He hummed, leaning his head on Kobra’s shoulder. Kobra wrapped his arm around his waist. Sandman held his breath for a moment. They slept in the same bed, they were extremely close friends, but somehow the slightest touch made Sandman melt. 

“Kobra, I…” He trailed off. Kobra glanced down at him and pressed his nose into Sandman’s hair. 

“Sorry I dragged you out here.” Kobra hummed. 

“I wasn’t gonna get any sleep anyway.” He grumbled, leaning into his touch. 

Kobra made an annoyed noise, “You need sleep.” He paused and smiled at Sandman, “What were you gonna say?” 

He studied Andy’s expression, he was so aware of his hand on his hip, his face inches from Taylor’s, they were standing under a gorgeous night sky getting their first taste of freedom. 

“Nothing.” He whispered.

-

They stayed out on the very edge of zone one for about an hour. Sandman was still a little fidgety, at least he seemed less freaked out about the desert.

Once they were back in the Underground they took their time getting home. Kobra slung his arm around Mr. Sandman’s shoulders. Sandman seemed off, slightly dazed. He acted like he wanted to lean into Kobra, but at the same time wanted to take off running out of the tunnels. 

“When we get out there, how’s our crew gonna look?” Sandman asked casually. “It’ll be you, me, Finn, Oliver, Horsey, and Donnie.”

“What about Jet Star and Show Pony? And Fun Ghoul?”

“They’re tumbleweeds, tumbleweeds don’ like being pinned down.” He sighed. “And Ghoul’s crazy, he literally plays with fire.”

“I like ‘em. He’s fun.” Kobra smirked. 

“Fun is his fuckin’ name.” Sandman scoffed. 

“So we’re sort of a crew.” Kobra sighed. 

“Well, not exactly. Horseshoe and Donnie both planned on leaving me all alone, I’m still pissed. Me ‘n Horse aren’t exactly on the best of terms, but he was still my best friend.” 

“They’ll come around when this is all over.” He hummed. 

“Hmm, I doubt it.”

“You know you’re super fuckin’ negative sometimes.” Kobra snorted. “I used to be the asshole.”

“You still are.” Sandman giggled. He spoke as if he was fine, but the way he acted said otherwise. 

When Kobra first met him he was a cocky bastard, and ever since then, he seemed to retreat into his shell. “Sorry.” He said.

“For what?”

“I’m not sure, but I feel like you needed to hear it.” Kobra hummed. Sandman didn’t respond, he just glanced at Kobra and sighed.

-

Finnley stared back at the woman through the bars, trying not to look afraid because she scared the shit out of them. “Calm down!”

“What the fuck do you want?” They snarled.

“Shut up for two minutes!” She snapped. “I’m not here to torment you, and I’m so fuckin’ sorry about all that.” 

“Are you drunk?” They scoffed.

She shook her head. “No, asshole, I’m breaking you out!” 

They stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. “You’re what?” They said quietly.

“I’ll explain later, I swear this isn’t a trick.” She unlocked the cell door, it swung open and they cautiously stepped out into the hallway, Ms. Flint grabbed them. “This way!” 

“You’re the BLI bastard!” They whisper-shouted. 

“I said I’d explain later!” She pulled them into a cleaning closet. She looked at them with pleading eyes. “I’m so fucking sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ve got a lot to explain.”

“Yeah, you sure as hell do. Starting with the shocks.” They snarled. 

She winced. “I’m not a BLI shithead. I’m undercover, and you’re sort of a person of interest.”

“Who the hell are you then?”

“Show Pony, I’m a friend of your brother’s. They/them.”

“They’ve got shit against misgendering, you could’ve been Mx. Flint.” Finnley said.

“Eh, just adds to my cover.” They shrugged. 

“Why are you here? You can’t just sneak me out right now!”

“Well, technically your brother doesn’t know I’m here.”

“What?”

“Okay, so your brother kinda started a minor prison break.” They sighed.

“What! What the hell did he do?”

“His friends, Mr. Benzedrine and Mr. Sandman are helping him plan a prison break. Benze got ahold of me and my buddy, Jet Star.” They said. “Uh, Benze, Sandman, and Fun Ghoul blew a hole in the street outside of the labs.”

“I told him to lay low!”

“Well, he is, sort of. The explosion was pinned on Fun Ghoul, he’s kind of a giant arsonist.” They ran a hand through their hair and straightened their pantsuit jacket. “Don’t worry, we’re workin’ on getting you out of here.” They winked. 

“Why’d you drag me out of my cell to tell me this?” Finnley asked. 

“Oh, sorry, my superiors think I’m roughing you up.” Before they could ask what they meant Show Pony’s fist crashed into the side of their face. 

“Fuck-” They coughed, “I think you broke my nose.” Finnley groaned.

“Sorry, I’m fuckin’ sorry about the shocking too, but they expect me to do it.” Show Pony pulled a tissue out of their pocket, “You’re nose isn’t broken, it’s just bleeding, Party Poison.”

“You remembered.” Finnley smiled weakly, dabbing at the blood running down their face. “That’s really fuckin’ weird, but I like it.”

“Okay, now I’m gonna drag you back to your cell, try and act like I’m being a bitch.” They hummed, twisting their arm behind their back. 

“Fuck, you’re really good at bein’ a bitch.” Finnley yelped. 

-

Two Weeks Earlier…

“Hey, Pony.” Benzedrine grinned before they almost crashed into them, they hung onto his shoulders. 

“What do you need, sugar?”

“Don’t call me that.” Benzedrine snapped. “I’ve got a job for Marcia Flint.” He grinned.

Show Pony pushed him into a wall. “Well, what’s the job? Marcie’s been on vacation for quite some time.” 

“Re-educator, there’s a patient, Finnley Duke. They’re that kid Andy’s sibling, I’ve got a message for them.”

“Benny, c’mon…” They whined. “That’s a shit assignment.”

“It’s important!” Benzedrine argued, “You know I wouldn’t give you something that wasn’t worth it.”

“Okay, Benze, what’s the message?”

“Tell them their brother’s working on getting them out and to hang in there.”

Show Pony gave them an annoyed glare. “That’s not really that important.”

Benzedrine glared back at them. “Pony, you owe me. You owe me a whole hell of a lot. And believe me, it is.”

“Fine, but Marcia isn’t working for nothing.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“A good part in the plan.”

“You have a good part!”

“No, I know you and Andy are gonna work from the inside, I’m gonna be on the inside!” Show Pony whined.

Benzedrine smiled, “You’ve actually got a point, I’ll get back to you on that.”

-

Andy didn’t fall asleep after they got back, but it wasn’t really because of his normal insomniac tendencies. He assumed it was because of his and Taylor’s trip to the desert. 

It felt good to be outside of the city, it was his first time ever out of the city. The feeling of sand beneath his boots and the silence, god the silence was amazing. 

Normally Andy would’ve hated the silence, he was so accustomed to the city’s hustle and bustle, the droning, never-ending white noise. But his recent escape let him hear true silence. 

In Battery City, silence was the absence of talking or radio, you could still hear cars or beeping or just something making white noise.

In the zones, even just the very edge of zone one, silence was dead quiet. Nothing except the soft sound of Taylor and his breaths.

Now the city’s noise was just a bit too loud. He liked the silence of the desert. He was slightly tense in bed, trying not to focus on the noise around him.

Taylor was asleep in an instant, Andy wanted to sleep, he was exhausted, but he was so hyper-aware of Taylor by his side. It’d been, what? A week, maybe two, since he’d last slept in his own bed. 

His entire situation confused him.

He’d only known Taylor for about a month, in that time they moved in together, became best friends, and now slept in the same bed. 

He felt himself blush slightly when Taylor rolled into him and threw an arm over his waist and nuzzled his face into his side. He didn’t know why he was so anxious about Taylor being so close, it wasn’t like they hadn’t slept like that before.

Andy held his breath for a moment, suddenly the chill in the room seemed to dissipate instantly, Taylor was abnormally warm, and Andy was always cold so the extra heat was welcome. 

He let out his breath and pulled the blanket up higher on them and shut his eyes, he wasn’t going to sleep, but he would allow himself a few hours of peace. 

-

Taylor yawned when daylight hit his face, he actually felt excited for the day to start. He let himself adjust to consciousness, running through the previous night’s events before sitting up. He realized Andy was no longer beside him. 

He was sat up feeling oddly rested. Andy was already awake, laying across the couch staring up at the ceiling. “Good morning.” Taylor smiled. Andy glanced at him sideways. He looked exhausted. 

“Mornin’.” Andy yawned and blinked, obviously trying to keep himself awake. 

Taylor frowned and leaned over the back of the couch. “Did you stay up all night?”

“I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t sleep.” He grumbled. 

“I could’ve given you one of my sleeping pills,” Taylor said. “Don’t you have work today?”

“Uh, no.” Andy’s smile was uneven. “We sort of got work canceled for two days while they repair the street.” Taylor found himself grinning at Andy, despite his annoyance.

“I think you need to go back to bed.”

“No, I don’t think I’ll sleep.” Andy murmured.

“Andy,” Taylor said quietly. 

“Taylor,” Andy shot back. “I’m not gonna fall asleep, too loud.” 

“What do you mean?” Taylor asked, Andy pulled his legs up to his chest so Taylor could sit beside him. 

“City’s too loud.” He grumbled.

“Since when has it been too loud?”

“Since last night.” Andy hummed, offering Taylor a small smile. 

Taylor grinned again at the memory of Andy’s amazing expression. 

\- 

Andy’s head was heavy with exhaustion. He wanted to sleep, but he knew nothing would allow him. Taylor’s voice was echoing through his thoughts.  _ Dammit, just go to bed already! _

“Andy?” Taylor shocked him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh- Yeah?” He glanced up locking eye contact with him. He needed something to focus on so he didn’t seem like a zombie all day.

“If you aren’t gonna go to bed, do you want some coffee?” Taylor asked.

Andy nodded weakly. “Tea, if you could be so kind.”

“Got it,” He flashed his wicked grin again. He could still tell Taylor was worried about him, which was sweet, but Andy hated the feeling that somebody was worried about him. That was his job, nobody else should have to worry about his messy life.

Andy’s eyes followed him in the kitchen, Taylor had a special sort of clumsy charm when he didn’t realize he was being watched. He didn’t necessarily hurry, but he did walk rather quickly, moving between cabinets and then to the stove.

Taylor sat back down next to Andy. “How many days ‘til we commit a serious crime and put our lives on the line?” He asked calmly.

“Week ‘til finals, I think. Like another three days ‘til graduation. Then we have like two days to execute the plan.” Andy grumbled, not that he’d been keeping a mental note of it, though during their little drunken escapade Mr. Benzedrine had mentioned it was getting close. 

“Holy shit.” Taylor breathed. “We met like a month ago.”

Andy couldn’t help but start laughing loudly. “Oh my god!” He giggled. Fuck, Taylor was right, but it felt like so much longer. Taylor was already his best friend, they shared a fucking bed. 

“I sorta wish we met on better terms, but I don’t think we’d be as great as friends.” Taylor laughed quietly, “I fuckin’ kicked you the first time.” 

Andy winced at the memory. “You really were an asshole.”

“Am I not now?”

“Eh, not such a big one.” Andy yawned, leaning on Taylor’s shoulder. 

“What makes you say that?” Taylor hummed. 

“I dunno, you’re kinda-” He paused to yawn again. “You’re nice when you get to know you.”

Taylor smiled at him, “I got that job as the janitor, I got the email.”

“Weren’t they supposed to call?”

“Batt rats aren’t reliable, I thought you knew that by now.” He let Andy move to lay his head in Taylor’s lap. 

“What if I fall asleep right here?” He whispered.

“I would be stuck.”

“Good,” He blinked up at him. “Am I clingy? I feel like all of a sudden I’m clingy.”

Taylor gave him a crooked smile. “Well you weren’t before, but I did kick you in the balls.” Andy laughed quietly. “Might be the withdrawals, I was barely off them and it still sucked. Getting all cuddly might make you feel a bit better.”

“I’m not all the way off ‘em,” Andy mumbled. “I was doin’ what you told me, takin’ half my prescription, and then I was takin’ like an eighth of it, I skipped it today.”

“Do you feel alright?”

“I got a headache.” Andy murmured. “Fuckin’ emotions are all back in my head, god it hurts” Taylor gave him a sympathetic glance. “When I first cut back my head was swimming and now I realized how fucking lonely I was.” 

Taylor pushed Andy out of his lap. “Hey!” Andy snorted. 

“Wait a minute, I’m not leavin’, I’m just gettin’ more comfortable.”

Taylor shifted so they could both lay on the couch. “You’re clingy, but I’m worse.” He huffed, pressing his face into Andy’s shoulder. 

“This all happened so fuckin’ fast,” Andy whispered. “I think we’re all gonna be okay, no matter what happens after this is all over, I think you and me will be alright.”

“It’s a nice thought, I hope you’re right.” Taylor hummed, he felt Andy slowly going limp beside him, he was falling asleep with his back pressed against Taylor. 

Andy grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “I like you a lot, Sandman, you’re one of the good guys.” 

Taylor about had a heart attack, he sighed and squeezed Andy’s hand back. “So are you, Kid.”

Andy sighed contentedly. Going to sleep, at seven a.m., they were practically killjoys already.


	13. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You mean this fic has to have a coherent plot???? :c I tried! Anyway, today this fic turns one year old!  
> The two dipshits, known as Kobra and Sandman, get ready for doing highly illegal shit!

Andy woke up when Taylor started to move away. “Sorry, kid.” He mumbled, he was pretty sure Taylor wasn’t talking to him. Andy continued to pretend to be asleep.

Taylor grinned at him, brushing his hair out of his face and pulling the blanket from the back of the couch down onto him. When he thought Andy was still asleep, he started singing quietly to himself, some song Andy had never heard before. 

Andy listened motionlessly, he heard Taylor pad down the hallway, and then the bathroom door click shut. He smiled softly to himself, they were almost done, they’d barely known each other for a month, and they were just days away from escaping the city, it was fucking incredible. 

Andy sat up when he heard the shower turn on, the clock read 10:02, so at least he’d slept a little bit. 

He stretched and stood up. Taylor would be at least ten minutes, so he grabbed his notebook from his bedroom and sat back down on his bed. It’d been two weeks since he’d last slept in it, two weeks since Finnley disappeared. 

God, he hoped Finn was still okay. They were strong, or at least he hoped they were. Those fucking pills clouded his fucking judgment, and he didn’t know what to think anymore. 

He moved back to the couch; he didn’t like laying in his room. It didn’t feel  _ right. _

A few minutes passed, he drew in his notebook while he waited for Taylor to finish his shower. 

-

Taylor couldn’t stop smiling, which in Battery City was a dangerous thing. Andy had flat out said, “ _ I like you a lot, Sandman, _ ” And no, he probably didn’t mean it like Taylor was taking it, but that didn’t dampen his mood. 

He stepped out of the shower, where he hoped he hadn’t been singing too loudly, and into the now steam-filled bathroom. The air was so much colder outside of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and hurried to his bedroom to change. 

His radio sounded from the duffle bag under his bed. It scared the shit out of him. 

-

“Fuck!” Andy heard Taylor yelp and immediately stood up.

He walked quietly but quickly towards his bedroom. “You alright?” He asked. 

He heard something heavy hit the ground and decided that was probably not a good sign. “Taylor?” He said

“Shit! Yeah?” Taylor said, sounding a little panicked. 

“Are you alright? I heard you shout.”

“Yeah, m’fine, something just, uh, startled me.” He said quickly. There was a rustling, and Taylor opened the door slightly.

“What’d you drop?”

“My radio, Oliver, tried contacting me and it scared me.” He said, face going a little pink. 

Andy sighed, “Okay,”

“You’re supposed to be sleepin’.” Taylor pointed out, changing the subject. 

“You woke me up,” Andy said. 

Taylor glared at him, and Andy gave him a smirk before shutting the door. 

-

Taylor sighed and sat down on his bed, now fully clothed, and flipped his radio to Benzedrine’s channel. “Hey, what do you want?”

“We’re gonna y’know do something in a few days, just checking in, I’ve got a few last-minute details.”

“Like what?”

“Is Andy there with you?”

“He’s not, but I’ll get him.”

“Do that, you both need to hear this.”

-

Andy sat beside him, tapping on his leg while Benze spoke. 

“Taylor, you got that maintenance position, right?”

“Janitor.” 

“Whatever, you’ve got access to the bottom levels.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re gonna sneak Fun Ghoul and Jet Star in.”

“What about Show Pony?”

He could practically hear Benze sigh, “They wormed their way into a position on the inside; they’ll be coming with Andy and me.”

“What are they doing?”

Benzedrine paused. “Re-education, Finnley’s re-education.”

Andy looked to Taylor with wide excited eyes, “What?” He said as if he imagined Benze’s previous statement. 

“Yeah, they got the other guy kicked off the case and managed to get the position.”

“So, they’ve talked to Finn?”

“Yeah, they’re doin’ alright, don’t worry.” 

Andy didn’t look like he knew what to do, but he was ecstatic. “I- Do they know we’re workin’ on something?”

“Yes, they know, also they already gave themself a name.”

“What?”

“Party Poison,”

“Party Poison and Kobra Kid,” He murmured to himself, Taylor half hugged him.

“This is fuckin’ awesome, anything else I should know?”

“Uh, in thirteen days, we’re either breaking into one of the most secure buildings in the city or get arrested,” Benze said calmly. “It’s like a 60/40 chance we succeed.”

Andy hugged Taylor back and leaned into him. “At least we’re tryin’.” He smiled softly.

-

Party Poison paced their cell. They’d stopped referring to themselves as Finnley since they’d met Show Pony. Also, they started “giving in” to re-education. They listened to the stupid videos, of course, they weren’t paying attention, they’d space out, focus on seeing Andy again.

Of course sitting there, doing nothing, for hours was boring and fucking annoying. They liked to finish every session with Mx. Flint with a wide grin, not a fake BLI smile. No this was from their very core. Another day passed and they were still kicking.

They heard the familiar footsteps of two dracs. They turned to face them, but to their surprise, they passed their cell. 

They heard a shout come from the other end of the hallway, it wasn’t dracs, it was human! 

Not that draculoids weren’t humans at their core, they were just, shells? Human shells.

That wasn’t the point- There was another person in there with them!

“Lemme go!” 

“Remain silent.” One of the dracs said. The patient thrashed around as they passed their cell. 

Poison made eye contact. 

They were tall and skinny, just like Andy. Their hair was longer, though, dark brown too. “Finnley?” They shouted.

What the fuck- They didn’t know that person! One of Andy’s friends maybe? 

“Who are you!” They shouted, earning a shock.

The other person yelled something but it was cut off when the door slammed behind them

-

Andy was pacing with a book in hand. Taylor’s eyes followed him around the living room from the kitchen. He organized the cupboards again, Andy had been unable to find a glass because in the past two days he changed it three times, unable to decide where the plates would work best. 

Suddenly he slammed the book shut dropped it on the coffee table before picking up another one and started at a seemingly random page. 

“Are you reading?” Taylor asked.

Andy looked, he looked almost confused about where his voice came from. “Huh?”

“You don’t look like you’re reading.” Taylor hummed. 

“I am, just, uh, not focusing on it.” 

Taylor smiled, “Well, then why are you flippin’ through the books?”

“Studying, I don’t know why I’m studying, I just feel like I need to.”

Taylor snorted, “You’re the smartest guy I know-”

“What about Oliver?” Andy interrupted. 

“Stop avoiding compliments, and he’s a dumbass.” He walked over and took the book out of his hand. “Wanna go into the Underground?” He hummed.

“Well,” Andy sighed. “I don’t know, shouldn’t we be laying low?”

Taylor sighed. “Andy, Andy, Andy…” He grabbed a blanket and threw it over his shoulders, and pulled him closer. “I know two things, be sneaky, and be chaotic. We can go into the Underground and be sneaky, or we can be chaotic up here.”

“Let’s stay up here,”

“Let’s make a blanket fort,” He smiled. 

-

Andy smiled, “Mr. Sandman, we are dangerous criminals, and we’re making a blanket fort?”

“Is that a yes?” He grinned widely. Andy laughed lightly, he was such a dork sometimes. 

“Mhm,” 

“C’mon,” He grinned, pulling Andy by the wrists into the hallway, “Go get your blankets and sheets. I’ll get the couch stuff. Let’s set it up in my bedroom.”

He pulled the cushions off the couch and dragged them to his bedroom. 

Andy ducked in the room with an armful of blankets. “Why’re we doing this?”

“Because the desert’s gonna be the most uncomfortable place you’ve ever been, and I’d like to have one last blanket fort.” He smiled. “You can not-focus read in there if you want.”

Andy snorted, dropping his armful on the bed. Taylor started building the walls with couch cushions. “Best friend blanket fort,” Taylor hummed. “This’ll be fun.” 

“What’re we supposed to do in this fort?” Andy smiled draping the blanket from the bed to the cushion. 

“Andy, a blanket fort has unlimited possibilities.”

“So, what do you wanna do?” He peeked under the blanket, Taylor grinned at him, organizing the blankets underneath. 

Taylor sighed, laying back, and smiled. “We could relax.” He smiled. 

“Okay,” He crawled inside and laid beside Taylor. “What popcorn?”

“Just lay here for a second.” Taylor hummed. 

Andy did, he stared at Taylor quietly. “Okay,” He murmured.

Taylor’s eyes were warm and sweet. His smile was nice, he grabbed Andy’s hand. “Now you can get popcorn.”

Andy breathed, still watching Taylor’s eyes. “Okay, fine.”

-

Andy leaned on the counter, listening to the popcorn pop quietly in the microwave, thinking. 

Sure they had a plan, was it a good plan? Probably not. It was shitty at best. 

At least they were trying, right?

Finnley would’ve done anything to get Andy out if he’d been captured, so Andy was going to do the same. According to Benzedrine, Finn was holding up-  _ Party Poison _ was holding up.

Party Poison was a very Finnley name. They’d always been creative, though most of it had sort of been bottled up by their meds. 

The microwave beeped, scaring him. He snorted, luckily Taylor hadn’t seen that. 

He cautiously picked up the bag, it was still fucking hot, before pouring it into a bowl. 

Andy returned to the blanket fort and found Taylor putting a DVD in the laptop. “Ooo! Food!” He grinned, snatching a handful from Andy. 

“Ready, Kobrakid?”

“For what?” He said, trying not to knock the wall down. 

“I have chosen another wonderful movie for us to watch, believe me, we’ve got a lot to catch you upon.” 

“We’ve got time to do it,” Andy hummed, leaning on his shoulder. For a moment Taylor didn’t respond. 

“Yeah,” He sort of trailed off and pressed play. 

-

Over the next week, Taylor watched Andy get increasingly anxious, which wasn’t ideal. The kid needed a break, so whenever he got the time, he’d try to take his mind off of the whole chance-of-getting-caught thing. 

“Wanna head to the store with me?” Andy hummed, grabbing his key and wallet, stuffing them into his jacket pocket. 

“Uh, sure.” Taylor grinned, dropping his book and following him out the door. It was starting to get a little warmer in the city, which was spectacular. 

Andy kept a good poker face. He had to admit, Andy was frighteningly good at that. “What do we need?” Taylor asked. 

“Oatmeal, bread, milk, I think,” Andy said. 

“Alright,” He grabbed a basket and wandered down the aisle. 

Andy followed, grabbing what they needed and dropping them in their basket. “Anywhere else you need to go?”

“No, but maybe we could go see Oliver.”

“Thought he was busy.” Taylor hummed. 

“Well dropping by unannounced is part of our charm,” He hummed. 

“Okay,” Taylor said, “Should put this stuff in the fridge first.” He gestured to the milk. 

“Well yeah, I’m not packing a gallon of milk around with us,” Andy said. 

It was clearly meant as a joke, but his monotone voice came off as serious. Taylor rolled his eyes.

They walked up back up to the apartment to drop off the groceries. Oliver was looking through their cupboards. “What the hell are you doing?” Taylor asked. 

Oliver stared at them, mouth half-open. “I need help, bad.” 

“Why?” Andy asked. “What are you looking for?”

“Tea, or soup, something warm, and- oh, fuck, I think my dad knows I’m off the pills again.” He said, voice shaking. 

Taylor stared. “Fuck, dude, why do you think that?” 

“I- I don’t know, he’s acting weird! I mean he’s always been weird! But it’s off-putting! Like he knows something I don’t!” 

“Hey, calm down, maybe he doesn’t!” He said. “Besides, we’ve got like five days. We’re out in five days!” 

“I know,” He said, “I- I just can’t go back to re-education,”

Andy pulled mugs down and showed Oliver where the tea bags were. “If you want, you can always come over.” 

He nodded. “Go sit down, how’d you even get in here?”

“Picked the lock,” Oliver said, sitting down, tapping his leg quickly. 

Taylor gave him a quick smile, “Of course,” 

“Taylor, you want tea?”

“Sure,” He hummed. 

Andy sat down waiting for the water. “First, you’re not gonna get re-educated. Second, would you like to see our blanket fort?”

Oliver looked less panicked. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Your what?”

“Blanket fort,” Taylor grinned. 

Oliver rubbed his face. “How am I worried constantly for my safety and you two are making blanket forts.”

“Gotta find some way to relax,” Taylor hummed. “It’s his study bunker so he doesn’t pace.”

“You’re still studying?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah, in all my free time.”

“Your schedule sucks,” Taylor snorted. 

“Show me your blanket fort,” Oliver sighed. 

Taylor grinned and took Oliver to his bedroom and crawled into the fort. “Welcome Benzedrine to the Kobra/Sandman fortress.” 

Oliver laughed, “Put that civil engineering degree to good work, huh?” He squatted down to see the inside. 

Andy snorted. “It’s a legendary feat.”

“I bet. Fuck, guys, do you sleep in here?”

“Yeah,” Taylor hummed, “It’s cozy.”

“Together?”

Andy blushed. “Yeah,” 

“Why am I not surprised?” He smiled, “Well actually, I am. I’m surprised you both fit in there.” 

Andy crawled in. “Look, there’s plenty of space.” 

“Yeah, Oliver, c’mon in,” 

He sighed and crawled under the blanket. “Your ceiling’s too low, and I’m the shortest one here,” 

Andy grinned, “S’part of the coziness.”

“Yeah, cramped where you too can cuddle and shit. I like a little more than two inches of personal space.” He snorted, starting to back out of it. Andy blushed furiously. 

“No! Benze, c’mon!” Taylor said. 

“I’ll sit out here,” The teapot whistled. “Be right back.”


	14. Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SUMMARIES- It's not five months late again! It's been 42 days :)

Oliver remembered waking up cold. The heat in his apartment was off again. He had a bad habit of turning it off during the night when he got too hot, but he always woke up way too cold. 

He remembered seeing a message from his dad on his answering machine, feeling his heart stop as he listened, “ _ Oliver, have you been studying? Don’t forget finals are in seven days, good things are planned for you, don’t derail them.” _

That sounded more like a threat than encouragement. Knowing his father, it probably was. 

The moment the message ended his mind started racing. What if his father  _ knew?  _ What if he knew about his plan, about his escape, about him not taking the pills? Fuckfuckfuck-

What the fuck was he supposed to do!?

His first thought was run to his friends- His friends were in the Underground, if he was right, and his father knew, he was definitely under observation. No way in hell he would make it out of the Underground if he went. He needed to stay on his father’s good side if the plan was to work.

Then he remembered-  _ Andy! _

Andy and Taylor lived in an apartment! Kobra Kid and Mr. Sandman! The stupid fucks the plan was for! 

He should warn them, maybe they could help…

-

Party Poison was having an all-around Bad Time- but the voice of another person fighting the whole  _ erase your free will _ thing was helping a bit. They’d learned that this other person was patient #4256, their name started with an Sh, something like Shane or Sean… 

They knew that this mystery person knew their name… Maybe they were part of their brother’s escape plan. Hopefully… Or maybe they’d seen them before in the city.

Poison couldn’t think of anybody who they’d known in the city that would’ve gotten thrown in there…

They went to run a hand through their hair, pausing as they remembered it was cut short- Another thing they despised; they preferred their hair longer.

“Get off me! Fucking fucks!”  _ Lovely.  _ That was the mystery person’s voice. They were louder and clearly more daring than Poison. They heard them yelp, probably getting shocked. “It’s useless, stop yellin’ and you won’t get shocked.” Poison called, knowing it would get them shocked. 

They bit their lip feeling the spark in their neck. 

“I’m not giving in! Not surrendering! And I won’t!” They shouted. 

The speaker crackled. “ _ Crzt- #4256, remain silent or face the consequences- crshht”  _

They didn’t respond to that. Instead, Poison decided they were going to start their own pissing contest with BLI. 

-

Party Poison would admit, they did not hold out as long as the mystery person did. They had no clue how they managed to put up with all the fucking shocking. It hurt so fucking bad. 

They laid down, closing their eyes, and trying to sleep for a few minutes. They weren’t sure how much time had passed, or how much longer it would be until their brother came to rescue them. 

Their little brother, Andy, the tall, skinny, smart-ass, who spent the majority of his life under the thumb of BLI, working towards a dream that wasn’t his. 

They didn’t doubt Andy liked it. He’d always liked math and science, he’d was fucking good at it too! But it wasn’t what he wanted to do. 

Poison had ideas about living in the Underground, but that involved leaving without telling Andy. They didn’t want to leave him in the city, but he was safer there. They couldn’t live with themself if Andy got hurt, or worse, on the way. 

A few hours passed, surprisingly, the dracs hadn’t come back to take either of them. 

Then the other prisoner’s voice rang out. “Hey! Whoever else is in here! Finnley, right?”

They sat up slowly, thinking about how to respond. “It’s Party Poison now, they/them,” They called back hesitantly. They didn’t get shocked… Maybe whoever was watching was getting lazy. 

“Sean, ey/em,” Ey called back. “Friend of a friend of a friend, can’t get in ‘ta the specifics,”

“Oh, uh, okay,”

“What’d you get thrown in ‘ere for?” Ey hummed, seemingly unbothered by their current position, locked in cells, in a re-education facility. 

“Uh, not exactly sure,”

“Oh, I know,” They could almost picture eir grin. They’d gotten quite a few looks from em as ey were being dragged to an interrogation room. “When we get outta ‘ere I have a story to tell,” 

“ _ When?” _

“Well, these evil  _ fucks!  _ Can’t hold us forever! Isn’t that right BLI? Can’t keep me here forever! You won’t want to! I’m batshit crazy!”

Poison laughed for the first time in weeks, “You  _ really _ are crazy,” They scoffed. “Shit, I hope we get outta here.”

-

Oliver poured tea for Andy and Taylor, they were somewhat helping him with the whole, “ _ My dad knows and I’m doomed,”  _ thing. 

They were also both 17, legal adults in Battery City, and they built a  _ blanket fort _ , which they both slept in. 

Taylor and Andy had been friends for like two months, and they shared a bed. 

Oliver had known Taylor for long enough to know the look he got when he had a major fucking crush on somebody. He was giving a perfect example of that look to Andy every fucking time he looked at the taller boy. 

“So, we’ve got a week, finals start tomorrow, then we’re ready to go.” Oliver hummed. “Enjoy your blanket fort for the time being.” 

“What’s to say out there we don’t find some blankets and make another one,” Taylor hummed. 

Andy nodded after a sip of tea, “But it’s special because in here it’s illegal.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, it was slowly becoming clear why Taylor liked him so much. “It’ll be illegal out there as well.”

Andy smiled. “Good,” He laughed. It wasn’t just Taylor who had the hopeless look. Andy was just off the pills, and Oliver was familiar with the rush of emotions, but Andy seemed to direct all of them towards Taylor. 

Taylor obviously had the same thought process as Oliver,  _ He’s just off the pills, and Taylor’s closest to him. _

Andy wasn’t just off the pills though- Andy had gradually stopped taking them to minimize the withdrawal effects. He was just  _ cuddly,  _ and Taylor didn’t seem to mind. 

They were all wrapped up in their little blanket fort, completely oblivious of each other’s affection.

“You’re welcome to join our blanket forts anytime,” Taylor said, shifting to pull one of the blankets up to his shoulder. 

“Do I really want to join your blanket forts?” Oliver smiled softly. “It’ll be hot in the desert, your blanket forts are gonna insufferable,”

Andy rolled his eyes, “It’ll be cold at night, and it’s cozy.”

Taylor leaned on him, Andy blushed faintly. “Yeah, it’ll be really cozy.”

“What else are you two dumbasses gonna do out there?”

“Dye my hair,” Taylor said almost immediately. “Hot pink.”

“Mr. Sandman? Hot pink hair?” Andy laughed. 

“Yeah! You’d look good blonde, or maybe green!” 

Oliver laughed as Andy argued back about green being a terrible choice, “No, that’ll look awful!”

Taylor laughed. “It would match your eyes!”

Andy’s face flamed up, Taylor blushed lightly. “I’d prefer blonde.”

Hanging around those two was hilarious. 

“I wanna get more tattoos too,” Taylor hummed. “Find a base, settle in.”

“All in due time, y’know Cherri Cola?”

“Yeah,”

“Donnie ‘n Show Pony are friends ‘a his. Could probably hang around his place for a bit.” Oliver hummed, sipping his tea.

“Maybe,” 

-

Visiting Andy and Taylor made him feel a bit better, but the minute he left, he was on edge again. His dad  _ had _ to be planning something… sneaky bastard. 

Fuck. 

He sat down in his apartment, let out a slow breath, and glanced towards the kitchen.  _ Tea. _ Andy made tea for him. Tea was helpful. It calmed him down. 

“I’m going make tea,” He announced to the empty apartment.  _ God, _ he hated that apartment. He started to make tea by himself, humming quietly something he’d heard on the radio.

He had to admit, Andy and Taylor- or Kobra Kid and Mr. Sandman’s blanket fort was great; their oblivious pining, not so much. They would be great out in the desert, “Sandman is a bastard, and I have only known Kobra for about a month, but he seems to be a bastard too.” He hummed to the picture on the wall. Him and his dad with hollow smiles. He had no idea why he left it on the wall. It needed to come down but he could never make himself take it down… So he talked to it...

He grabbed his headphones, they were his greatest tool. Since re-education, the silence had been a nightmare for him. He grabbed the teabags. “Sandman is a hopeless romantic. I remember the girl he was pining over before… She shot him down. Fuck, I felt bad for him.”

He stared at the teapot.  _ Kobra Kid’s gotta be the strangest ‘joy, just off the meds, I’ve ever met. _

“We’re gonna get his sibling out, I’m gonna tell my dad to go fuck himself, and then I’m leaving for the zones.” He murmured. “I’m tired of the city, I’m tired of putting up with all this bullshit.” 

He glanced at the picture on the wall.

Benzedrine grabbed a marker from the junk drawer—despite the name, it was very neat—and took the frame off the wall.”

He took the photo out and started scribbling out his father’s face. In bold, capital letters, he marked  **_“BASTARD”_ ** and stuck it back on the wall, without the frame. He pushed the nail through the paper angrily and turned back to the teapot as it started whistling. 

-

Andy tapped his foot quickly, staring down at the test.  _ Those are right, right? _

They had to be right. Tests were his strong suit, he never got nervous during tests… He worked well under pressure, and he was smart. Taylor told him he was smart.  _ Okay. _ He let out a long sigh and put his pencil down. 

The others around him were still working, he had ten minutes left of class.  _ Fuck- _ Four hours ago he was in a blanket fort with his best friend, talking about how they were getting out of the city.

Class ended. He left the building after the most stressful week of his life, walked home, and was tackled into a hug.

“Good evening smartest man I can call my friend!” Taylor grinned.

Andy laughed, hugging him back weakly, “What about Oliver?”

“Him too! But I can’t hug him!” He smiled. “How long til we get your scores?”

“Two days,” Andy hummed. “Then graduation and our plan is put into action.” He breathed. 

Taylor stared at him with wide, happy eyes. He had a contagious smile. “We should celebrate-”

“After graduation.”

“No! Come on, Andy! Beer! Underground! Friends!”

“You’re a bastard, Taylor,” He laughed. “Let’s wait, okay, I’m not fond of the whole hangover thing-”

“Lightweight-”

“Bastard!” He scoffed. “We will wait til graduation,  _ please.” _

“Fine.”

“Movies and blanket fort?”

“Definitely!” Taylor hummed. “Popcorn or tea?”

“Well, I’d say both-”

“Not together, gross-”

“Exactly, so you make tea, I’ll make food,” Andy hummed.

“Wait- Let me cook with you!” He said, grabbing his hand. 

Andy smiled, squeezing his hand, “Gladly.”

“What’re you makin’?” He asked. “Pasta, take two,” Andy said, dropping his bags by the couch and then walking into the kitchen, pulling out a large pot. “One thing I’m gonna miss about this place is cookin’...” 

“Before we leave we should take a whole bunch ‘a tea bags, we could make tea out there.” Taylor hummed. “Now- What do you want me to make?”

“Um, well, pasta’s easy.” Andy hummed. “Keep me company, that’s your job.” He smiled. 

Taylor leaned forward across the counter. “That’s an enjoyable task.”

Andy blushed faintly, putting the pot—now full of water—on the stove. “What movie?”

-

“So, you should strain the pasta,” Andy said, sliding the pot to a cold burner. 

“Why?”

“Because I spilled it last time,” Andy said.

“Sure,” He hummed. Taylor grabbed the pot and carefully poured it into the strainer. 

Andy smiled, “Thank you. Now, put it back in the pot, I’ll put the sauce and meat in,”

“We make a good team,” Taylor said, leaning on his shoulder. 

“I know,” 

“Cocky,”

“Shut up!” He laughed. “Pick the movie, I’ll dish it up,”

“K, join me in fort Kobra Sandman blanket fort,”

Andy smiled shyly… He had a sweet smile. 

He crawled into the fort and opened the laptop, putting a disc in. He laid on his side, waiting for Andy to come back. 

“What’d you pick?”

“I picked a wonderful movie, Kobrakid,”

Andy rolled his eyes. “What’s it called?” He slid a plate into the fort and then crawled in with him. 

“The Karate Kid,” Taylor grinned. 

Andy half pressed against his side, leaning on his shoulder, twirly spaghetti on his fork. “What’s it about?”

“No spoilers,”

He scoffed. “You’re no fun,”

“I’m  _ so  _ much fun! You shot me down! We could be partying in the Underground right now!”

“We made dinner together!”

“Yes- And that was very fun! Now, the true test- does it taste good?”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Taylor hummed, taking a bite of the food.” He smiled and pressed the spacebar, starting the movie. “It’s good,” He whispered. 

Andy smiled, “Shhh,”

-

Taylor did not wake up with Andy in his arms, he did not wake up with his nose in Andy’s hair and his arms around his waist, and he definitely didn’t panic and stay completely still, waiting for Andy to wake up and act like he was still asleep. 

His hair smelled like coconut shampoo, and he fell asleep with his glasses on. He didn’t look comfortable. “Taylor?” Andy murmured.

“What?” He asked, holding his breath. 

“It’s hot in here,” He grumbled. He shifted, taking his glasses off and sitting up slightly. “What time is it?

“It’s uh,” He moved the touchpad, waking up the computer. “9,”

“Hmph,” Andy sighed, laying back again. 

Taylor laughed quietly, “Not gettin’ up today?”

“Later,” He sighed, leaving Taylor staring at his mess of reddish-brown hair under his chin. “Fuck, it’s hot in here,”

“You just said that,” Taylor frowned. “You can always move somewhere cooler?”

“Nope,” He sighed quietly. He still sounded half asleep. 

“Okay.” 

-

The day seemed to move slowly, Andy eventually got too uncomfortable from sleeping bunched up in his jeans in the blanket fort. Taylor followed him out and stretched. “I’m sleepin’ in my bed tonight,” Taylor sighed. “Kinda achy,”

Andy snorted, “You’re gettin’ old.”

Taylor scoffed loudly, “I’m the same age as you!”

“Wanna go into the Underground today?”

“Sure,” He smiled. “Why?”

“Just, uh, hang out,” Andy hummed, pouring milk into his cereal.

“Sounds like a plan,” He leaned over the counter. “I’d like to talk to Cherri Cola about stayin’ with him when we get out there.” 

Andy nodded tiredly. “Who else helped with this shit? I wanna thank ‘em.”

“There were a few people with me ‘n Ghoul when we put the hole in the street.” He grabbed his own bowl of cereal. “One of ‘em was Jet Star, there was another one with ‘em though. Didn’t catch their name.”


End file.
